Scarred Life
by Tophlee95
Summary: Estamos marcados por nuestras acciones y hay una herida en mi alma que no se puede cerrar. Si te acercás lo suficiente a mi quizás la veas. Pero si lo hacés temo dejar de ser dueño de mi mismo.
1. Ch 1: The God that Watches Sunrise

**Hola! Es mi primera historia y es una que comencé con otra chica. Con ella me hice fanática de D. Gray Man.**

**También es una introducción de un OC que al principio no pensaba publicar. Comenzó como un crack pairing, realmente. **

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten (aunque todavía no es más que una presentación).**

* * *

**The god that watches sunrise**

El té está muy caliente y ya me quemé la lengua así que voy a dejar la taza quieta unos minutos y aprovechar para presentarme.

Mi nombre es Jano. Grosso, no? Me pusieron así por el dios romano de dos caras.

Tengo 17 años pero parezco mucho más joven. Suelen llegar a pensar que tengo 13. No ayuda que tenga la voz tan poco grave y sea tan flaco y débil.

No soy como los escuálidos que en secreto practican aikido. Yo me pongo nervioso con las confrontaciones y tengo muy poca tolerancia al dolor.

Pero esos son solos aspectos negativos de mi mismo. Vamos a decir algo bueno. Este... Ah! Tengo el ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo negro, como algunos perros y gatos. Es una anomalía congénita. Es lo que más me gusta de mi. Pero mi hermano, Zen, me fastidia diciendo que los que tienen los ojos así están locos.

—¿Estás estudiando?

—Si que estudio! No te traje una mala nota desde la secundaria baja!

Ven de lo que hablo? Acusarme falsamente de no hacer lo que me corresponde mientras trato de desayunar.

No es que sea un estudiante modelo, pero me esfuerzo. MUCHO. En parte por mi y en parte porque, si yo fuera problemático, mi hermano tendría que dar la cara. Él ya tiene muchas responsabilidades por no decir que nunca está en casa.

Zen trabaja en Tokyo, por lo que lo veo muy poco, apenas uno o dos días por semana. Yo vivo en un edificio en el centro de Yokohama. Llegamos a este acuerdo por razones que no voy a mencionar.

Recientemente promovieron a Zen ¿Qué significa? Que ahora tengo que rogarle a Dios por una oportunidad para verlo. Creo que aceptó el ascenso únicamente para que permitirme quedarme acá sea económicamente viable. No me gusta ser caprichoso, pero no pienso mudarme a Tokyo. No me importa cuanto me insistan.

Y después está "eso". No tengo recuerdos nítidos de como pasó pero la realidad no deja de ser la misma: tengo una cicatriz muy notoria que me surca la cara, de la frente hasta el mentón, pasándome por la boca. Mi papá era albañil y un día, cuando chico, me corté con una sierra eléctrica. Odio tenerla. Por eso me incomoda conocer gente nueva. Nunca voy a soportar la expresión que tienen al verme.

—Me voy yendo. No creo que vuelva antes de un mes.

—Para mi que es mentira y solo te querés deshacer de mi.

Diría que se consiguió novia pero no creo que exista una mujer que aguante a alguien tan fastidioso y metodico como Zen.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y le doy un corto abrazo.

—Qué pendejo sos—responde calmadamente.

—Insoportable!

Ey, la puerta de en frente se está abriendo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es ese? Jamás lo había visto. Que pelo más largo. Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

—¿Y ese?

—¿Quién?

—El que recién bajó por las escaleras.

—Es tu vecino de al lado.

—¿Hace cuanto se mudó?

—El estaba antes que vos.

—Pará! Si él hubiese estado viviendo al lado yo lo habría notado!

—Parece callado. Apenas lo vi un par de veces.

—¿Sabés cómo se llama?

—Ni idea... Como sea. Cuidate mucho.

—Cada vez que te vas me decís lo mismo. Me pudre.

—Bueno. Bueno.—suspira, despeinándome—Cuidate Jano. No fumes ni te drogues!

—IDIOTA!

Vuelvo a entrar con un portazo. Miro a mi alrededor, de repente sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

Otra vez estoy solo.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora!**

**Estoy abierta a los comentarios o dudas que tengan!**

**Bye!**


	2. Ch 2: The Same as Yesterday

**Hi!**

**No he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente, pero por suerte tengo varios capítulos ya escritos así que todavía no me preocupa.**

**Igual tendría que ponerme a escribir pronto porque soy una posteadora impaciente.**

* * *

**The Same as Yesterday**

Día nuevo.

Gruñí al levantarme de la cama. La verdad es que no quería, pero tenía mucho trabajo por terminar.

Camino al baño me fui quitando la ropa, dejándola tirada en el piso.

Tenía como costumbre ducharme antes de empezar el día.

Esperé a que el agua tomara la temperatura deseada y la regulé para evitar que se tornara más fría o caliente.

Mi cabello cayó a lo largo de toda mi espalda, las puntas hacían un molesto cosquilleo en mis nalgas. Suspiré de placer, casi permitiéndome sonreir, distendido, sintiendo como mis entumecidos músculos se relajaban.

No me demoré mucho en la ducha, no me gustaba desperdiciar agua.

De hecho, no me gustan muchas cosas. Casi nada.

Sería más fácil si tuviera que enumerar las cosas que me gustan, pero no lo pienso hacer.

Después de vestirme con unos jeans viejos (que ya me quedaban bastante ajustados) y la primera remera que encontré, terminé de ordenar todo mi cuarto, puse la ropa que había tirado al piso a lavar y me predispue para un desayuno no muy abundante.

Sentí el aroma del té inundar mi pequeña cocina y mis pulmones. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, más no duró demasiado.

Nunca me caractericé por mis sonrisas. Estas eran más bien escasas, y la mayoria estaban cargadas de ironía, o cinismo.

Hace un par de años tuve un accidente de tránsito, del cual me quedó una larga cicatriz en el pecho, que por suerte no llegó a arruinar mi tatuaje sobre el pectoral izquierdo.. Pero no me gusta hablar de eso, me trae malos recuerdos. Cada vez que veo mi cicatriz en mi mente se dibuja una cara blanca, dulce, ensangrentada, con el pelo blanco alborotado.

Nunca me lo perdonaría. Por suerte los dos habíamos salido con vida, pero... esa horrenda cicatriz en su joven rostro me mortificaba. Aún así, nunca esperen que lo admita en voz alta. Porque no va a suceder.

¿Mi nombre?

Ah, creo que se me olvidó presentarme.

Soy Kanda, y eso es lo único que importa. Si me llegan a llamar por mi nombre, juro que los corto en pedacitos.

Terminé mi desayuno, por lo que prendí el ordenador para poder trabajar. Me encargo de diseñar páginas para empresas importantes. Pagan bien, por lo que no paso necesidades. También soy profesor en un dojo de Kendo. Me manejo excelentemente con el shinai. Además sé esgrima y tengo un par de espadas en mi casa (con el permiso, claro está).

Soy... muy malhumorado. Corto de palabras. Serio. Y un par de cosas más pero no les interesa. Tengo pocos amigos, pero ellos decidieron serlo, yo nunca los busqué.

Me encanta estar a solas en silencio, me ayuda a meditar.

Por suerte, estar en un edificio en el centro de Yokohama no es lo mismo que estarlo en el centro de Tokyo.

Igual, raras veces salgo de mi casa.

No soy un hikkikomori, solo no hay nada allá afuera que sienta que valga la pena ver. Además, salgo de tanto en tanto para ir al dojo.

Sólo me gusta la tranquilidad. Y no quiero saber nada sobre vehículos.

Es un estilo personal de vida después de todo, ¿no?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye nii! **


	3. Ch 3: The God that Watches Sunset

**Hi!**

**No sé si lo sabían, pero Jano un dios romano poco conocido porque no tiene un equivalente griego como muchos otros. Un ejemplo podría ser la diosa griega Afrodita y su equivalente romana Venus. Jano tiene dos caras opuestas y es el encargado de mirar el ciclo solar, dado que, para los romanos, el día comienza oficialmente con el amanecer y culmina con el ocaso. Por eso, Jano es el dios de los comienzos y los finales, lo que lo hace, mi dios romano favorito.**

**En fin, toda esta lección de mitología era para explicar los títulos de los capítulos y, también, contarles un dato curioso sobre los orígenes de este OC.**

**Sin más que decir, el capítulo propiamente dicho.**

* * *

**The god that watches sunset**

Me arrepentí, quejándome interiormente, de haberme dormido a la tarde, dado que ya no tenía sueño e iban a ser las diez de la noche.

Golpeé la hoja varias veces con la punta del lápiz antes de anotar finalmente que X=—2. Lentamente ordené mi mochila y me quedé sentado en la silla, pensando como podría hacer para dormir aquella noche, mientras empezaba a sentir los primeros, leves síntomas del hambre postergado por la tarea.

Cerré los ojos para estirarme y noté mis párpados más oscuros. Abrí los ojos nuevamente para encontrarme conque la luz se había cortado.

—Menos mal que fue después de haber terminado la tarea—Suspiré, tratando de ser optimista—¿Dónde puse esa linterna?

Busqué abajo del escritorio y saque una linterna de camping. La tenía desde chico y me resultaba más práctica que andar prendiendo velas, con todos los libros desparramados por la casa. Encima que la mayoría de esos libros son prestados.

Medio a tientas pude encenderla y me quedé recostado sobre el escritorio mirando su luz. Todavía no me daba sueño pero afortunadamente ya me estaba aletargando.

Me levanté de un salto, sorprendido por el ruido persistente de alguien golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

—YA VOY!

¿Quién sería a esa hora? Corrí hasta la puerta con mi linterna y las llaves en la mano y la abrí.

De repente palidecí y una corriente fría me recorrió la espalda al ver un rostro amenazador que me gruñía, apenas iluminado por el brillo de la linterna. Mirando por segunda vez, me dic cuenta de que no era un fastasma ni nada parecido, sino que era el vecino de al lado. Me agarré la cabeza para reponerme del susto.

—¿Si?

Tradó mucho en contestarme. Estaba mirando mi linterna con una incredulidad severa, para después fijar su mirada en mi.

—¿Si?—repetí la pregunta.

—¿Tenés velas?—sonaba irritado.

Parecía el tipo de persona a la que uno no le puede decir que no. La cosa es que la respuesta era no.

Me invadieron unas ganas de taparme la cara con el pelo para que no se me notara la cicatriz. Tenía una mirada muy fuerte. Así se me iba a caer la linterna de la mano.

—N-no—tartamudeé—pero si querés pasar un rato. Para no quedarte a oscuras...

Era una invitación al suicidio. Tuve la sensación de que si no le ofrecía algo me iba a ocurrir una tragedia.

—Ya es hora de cenar y estaba por preparar fideos de soba.

Después de otro intercambio de miradas de incomodidad, obtuve una respuesta positiva.

Por un breve tiempo lamenté haberle dicho una palabra.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Es raro, pero estos primeros capítulos me están saliendo relativamente cortos.**

**Espero tener mejor ideas más adelante, cuando se me terminen los capítulos que ya tengo para postear.**

**Como siempre, estoy abierta a comentarios y dudas.**

**Bye!**


	4. Ch 4: Unpleasant Changes

**Hi! **

**Tengo que dejar de ser tan impaciente! No puedo dejar pasar ni una semana sin postear un capítulo. T.T**

**Bueno, bueno. Ya me quejé demasiado.**

**Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Unpleasant Changes**

Ya se había hecho tarde.

Por los vidrios de la ventana del comedor pude ver cómo el cielo ya se habia puesto de un color negro azulado.

Bostecé, guardando el proyecto de página web que ya casi había terminado. En ese maldito mismísimo momento, la puta luz se cortó.

Me mordí la lengua, hirviendo de rabia.

Respiré hondo varia veces, buscando calmarme. Si en ese momento, si alguien hubiese estado sentado al lado mío y se le hubiera dado por hablarme, lo habría matado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tomé mi celular para iluminarme de camino a la cocina.

—Carajo—mascullé cuando vi que casi no tenía batería.

Busqué en vano entre los cajones, velas. No tenía ninguna. De hecho, no recordaba haber comprado para reponerlas la última vez que había ido al supermercado.

Escuché ruidos que provenían de afuera, probablemente del departamente de al lado.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero no me quedaba otra. Necesitaba velas.

Casi a tientas, y escuchando el sonido que mi viejísimo celular hacía para avisar que etaba por apagarse, me abrí paso entre mis muebles hasta llegar a la puerta. Pero cuando estaba por abrirla, lo hice con demasiada fuerza, por lo que terminé golpeándome la frente al tiempo que mi celular se apagaba por si sólo.

—La puta que lo parió—murmuré, tirándolo enojado a algún lado dentro de mi casa, y salí del departamento (tomando mis llaves), cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas y fui como pude hasta la del vecino.

Lamé varias veces, golpeando la puerta con fuerza, insultando por lo bajo.

No tardó mucho en abrir.

Llevaba consigo una linterna, de esas típicas de campamento, grande y algo antigua a mi parecer. Gruñí por lo bajo por el destello de la luz blanca.

Me lo quedé mirando fijamente sin darme cuenta ¿Por qué mierda alguien tendría una linterna así en su casa? ¿Y qué le pasaba en la cara? Esa cicatriz me trajo recuerdos que no me gustaban en lo más mínimo.

En un flash recordé el accidente que había tenido tiempo atrás.

Tragué saliva pesadamente.

Recién cuando noté que llevaba tiempo hablándome, regresé a la tierra.

Me sonrojé apenas. No me gustaba cuando me perdía en mis recuerdos frente a alguien. Incómodo, carraspeé la garganta, apartando la mirada.

—¿Tenés velas?—le pregunté, aunque me parecía algo estúpida, viendo que con esa linterna velas no necesitaría.

Un pensamiento más suave, casi tímido, asomó por mi mente.

Ese chico era extrañamente... ¿lindo? No, no sabría como definirlo.

Me generaba curiosidad.

De repente sentí la necesidad de conocerlo

Después de todo, ¿cuánta gente en el mundo tenía ojos de colores diferentes?

—N-no... pero si querés pasar un rato... para no quedarte a oscuras...Ya es hora de cenar y estaba por preparar fideos de soba.

La mención de comida me hizo olvidarme un momento de esos recuerdos que inevitablemente volvían a mi.

Si estaba algo hambriento y el soba es una de las pocas cosas que me gustan.

—Bueno...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Me alegra un poquito saber que por lo menos alguien lo está leyendo.

Gracias!

Bye!


	5. Ch 5: Walking in the Dark

**Finalmente llegamos a este punto!**

**No estuve subiendo nuevos capítulos porque estuve de viaje. Fue tan divertido que no pude pensar en otra cosa.**

**Ahora que ya tengo los pies en la tierra (más o menos) de nuevo, les traigo este capítulo!**

**Por fin corregí los errores de tipeo. No importa cuantas veces los relea, siempre se me escapa algo.**

* * *

**Walking in the Dark**

Jano se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a aquel hombre tan frío. Había aceptado la invitación pero su expresión demostraba claramente que no se encontraba cómodo en una casa extraña.

Lo guió hasta una silla y le sonrió. Luego, se dió cuenta de que tendría que dejarlo unos minutos sin luz para irse a preparar la comida.

—Me voy a llevar la linterna un rato. Pero vuelvo enseguida!—se apresuró a aclarar, sonriéndole de nuevo antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Decidió hablarle un poco para que no se sintiera incómodo.

—Mi nombre es Jano Lao. Y el tuyo?

No le gustaba ese lugar. Mejor dicho, no le gustaba quedarse a oscuras en un lugar que no conocía.

Bufó, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo en la incómoda, a su parecer, silla.

—Kanda—gruñó, molesto. No era su nombre completo, pero no pensaba decírselo. Tendría que conformarse con solo eso, como los demás.

Cerró sus ojos, masajeándose las sienes. La cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle.

Recordó que tendría que haber hecho una llamada e insultó por lo bajo. El número no se lo sabía de memoria y lo tenía agendado en su celular.

Se levantó y se guió como pudo siguiendo el suave destello de luz proveniente de la cocina. El joven estaba de espaldas, parcialmente iluminado por la linterna. Pensó que el juego de las sombras y la luz hacía que pareciera etéreo.

Se acercó lentamente, apreciando su figura. Era bastante flaco, se dijo, se vería mejor con un poco más de peso. Sonrió divertido, estudiándolo lo mas en detalle que pudo. Se veía bastante frágil.

Puso una mano sobre su cintura baja, en su espalda.

—Te ayudo?

Se sobresalto con el contacto. Entendía mejor como era posible que nunca hubiese notado a Kanda como vecino, sus pasos eran realmente silenciosos.

—Bueno pero no es necesario... Perdón...—se disculpó por haberse distraído contemplándolo.

Era muy alto y lo hacía sentir indefenso. Pero su cara le parecía dulce, incluso con el ceño fruncido. Aparentemente, después de haberse asustado con esos mismo ojos hacia solo unos minutos, podía apreciar una belleza increíble en ellos, en como su mirada lo atravesaba con tanta facilidad.

Instintivamente, escondió la cara en las sombras. Era inevitable. Era lo que ocurría, lo que debía ser. El cobarde y feo de Jano que siempre se esconde de la gente bonita. El que prefiere mirar al piso a aguantar los ojos preocupados de una persona, tan despreciables, llenos de tristeza y piedad.

El pelilargo frunció el ceño, enojándose cuando cuando Jano apartó la mirada. Odiaba las muestras de debilidad.

Lo tomó por el mentón, alzándole el rostro, mirándolo severamente a los ojos. No pudo evitar el recuerdo doloroso que le produjo ver la cicatriz del joven.

—No bajes nunca la mirada—bufó, molesto—, tenés que poder sostenerle la mirada a la gente.

—P-perdón—se esforzó por mirarlo, mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos—Kanda-san...

No sabía la razón, pero en su miedo, pronunció el nombre del otro con el honorífico. Se reprochó a si mismo el parecer un nene en frente de un desconocido.

A pesar de sentirse intimidado, de cierta manera la mirada de Kanda le... agradaba. Él no sentía compasión alguna. Era una persona más, con o sin cicatriz. Se calmó un poco después de notarlo.

—Tenés razón. No lo voy a volver a hacer.—sonrió y se secó las lágrimas con la manga—Me ayudás, Kanda?

—Tsk—gruñó, soltándolo. Ni lo conocía y ya se había aproximado demasiado a él.

Asintió con la cabeza a su pregunta, incómodo. Se conocía y conocía muy bien sus límites, y Jano no era para nada feo. Pero no estaba en sus planes involucrarse con nadie. Sería mejor entonces para él evitar el contacto físico.

—Qué querés que haga?—le preguntó, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Si. Jano tenía unos ojos muy intrigantes.

—Estee... Cortá el pescado y yo las verduras y hacemos tempura soba!—dijo sonriente, para después mirarlo, curioso, fijamente. Unos segundos después declaró—Es un defecto de nacimiento. Te gusta?

Había usado la palabra "defecto" en vez de "anomalía", pero eso no lo molestaba. Lo hacía especial, desde chico pensaba que esa había sido la razón por la cual lo habían llamado Jano.

Si hubiera habido luz, se habría notado el sonrojo del mayor cuando el joven se dió cuenta de que se había quedado tildado mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Se sonrió y fue a abrir la heladera, trayendo las verduras y el pescado, para luego abrir el cajón y sacar los cuchillos de cocina.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Me dan miedo los objetos filosos.—"Todavía", se guardó para si mismo.

Tomó el cuchillo, rozando su mano al hacerlo, y se sorprendió de lo suave que era. Comenzó a quitarle al pescado todo lo que no era parte de la comida, bastante molesto por el olor que le quedaría después en las manos.

—Así que...—comenzó a hablar. Si bien él amaba el silencio, amaba uno que no lo sintiera incómodo—cuántos años tenés?

—Eh?—se sorprendió de que quisiese conversar, así que contestó, sin apartar los ojos del cuchillo—Cumplí 17 en enero. Vos seguro sos mucho mayor, ¿cierto?

Paró para calmarse. Hacía mucho que no temblaba al usar el cuchillo. Supuso que una nueva persona que le recordara lo de su cicatriz lo había puesto nervioso.

—Tengo veintitrés—gruñó, siguiendo con lo que el chico le había pedido sin el menor problema.—Estás bien usando el cuchillo? Parece que estás temblando.

Terminó de cortar todo el pescado y se lavó las manos antes de tomarlo delicadamente de las muñecas, deteniéndolo.

Sonrió. Recién lo conocía y ya tenía ganas de llevárselo a la cama. Solo había un pequeño impedimento: Jano era menor. Por lo que no lo haría, y menos la primera vez que lo veía.

—Dame—le dijo, quitándole el cuchillo y terminando de cortar con rapidez las verduras, sin dejarlo hacerse a un lado, manteniéndolo acorralado entre la mesada y su cuerpo.

Si, básicamente se podría decir que Kanda era un total calentón. Además hacía varios días que no se acostaba con nadie, y de verdad sus necesidades masculinas eran imperiosas.

—Estoy bien—le pareció educado decir, pero no lo estaba.

Se quedó quieto, callado, mientras los brazos del mayor lo rodeaban. Consideró por un instante lo peligroso que era que Kanda fuese tan hábil con el cuchillo antes de deshecharlo inmediatamente para sonrojarse un poco por su cercanía ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Volteó la cara para decirle algo pero se quedó inmóvil justo después. El rostro del mayor estaba demasiado cerca de la suya. Apretó las manos temblorosas sin saber como reaccionar.

Kanda notó inmediatamente lo tenso que el más joven se había puesto al notar su peligrosa cercanía. Y de verdad que lo era.

Dejó el cuchillo suavemente en la mesada, divertido por las reacciones tan inocentes de Jano, y apoyó apenas una de sus manos en sus cintura, acercándolo más a él, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

—De verdad estás bien?—insistió, sin sonreír, aunque de verdad le apetecía hacerlo.

Era chico, lo sabía, pero la tentación era muy grande. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su reciente y forzada abstinencia sexual a causa del trabajo.

Lo soltó, alejándose de él, pensando de verdad. No. Eso estaba mal. No lo conocía, era menor, y él estaba metido en una relación bastante complicada. Bueno, no sabía siquiera si definirlo como relación. Bufó, molesto. Decidió que cambiar de tema sería lo mejor.

—Ya corté todo. Te ayudo en algo más?

—N-no. Gracias.—trató de abstraerse de los pensamientos que empezaban a formarse en su cabeza ocupándose en poner los fideos en el agua que ya había pueso a hervir.

Kanda se le había acercado seriamente con segundas intenciones? No entendía por qué. Eran dos desconocidos, apenas si podían verse con aquella escasa luz y lo peor de todo, según Jano, los dos eran hombres. Y, le parecía raro pero, se sentía halagado de que hubiesen estado flirteando con él.

Alguna vez alguien le había coqueteado? No le venía a la mente nadie. Es más. Alguna vez había estado así con otra persona, de la misma manera que en esos pocos segundos de recién? No. Tampoco. Bah, podía decir que había tenido flechazos con... dos o tres chicas en su vida?

Lo que había sentido era más como un calor repentino en el estómago y en el rostro. Es decir, sus labios habían estado tan cerca de los de Kanda y si se hubiese incoporado solo unos centimetros más lo habría podido be-

—Ah!—se quejó al quemarse con la sartén queriendo poner el aceite pero ignoró ese dolor, poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas. Había estado pensando besar a un hombre que apenas conocía solo porque se le había insinuado? Jano estaba seguro de estar mal de la cabeza.

El pelilargo se sobresaltó cuando escuchó al más joven quejarse. Tomó sus manos, con el ceño fruncido, examinándolo.

—Idiota—murmuró, notando la quemadura, y sopló muy suavemente sobre ella. Lo miró fijo a los ojos, notando sus labios entreabiertos.

El chico no sabía cuanto lo estaba tentando a Kanda.

Acercó su rostro al suyo, sin soltar sus manos, mientras su consciencia martilleaba sus sienes Qué mierda le pasaba? Claro, conocés a un chico cuando se corta la luz, no tenés velas, te invita a cenar, y lo primero que hacés es coquetearle a tu vecino menor de edad e intentar besarlo.

Con una de sus manos lo tomó delicadamente por el mentón, haciéndolo alzar el rostro, acariciándolo apenas con la yema de uno de sus dedos la fina piel de los labios.

Entonces su cerebro pareció empezar a funcionar bien.

Lo soltó, sonrojado, incómodo consigo mismo, molesto.

—Perdón—gruñó, alejándose de él—No quería asustarte.

Molesto, se fue de la cocina y estró casi a oscuras en el comedor.

Qué carajo le pasaba?

Ahora resulta que se dejaba llevar por la calentura?

—Kanda...—susurró entre dientes al verlo alejarse. Dejó que su sonrojo le invadiese el rostro. Se sorprendió pensando que hubiera sido mejor si hubiese seguido, en lugar de detenerse a cada vez.

Sacudió la cabeza y se fue a terminar el tempura.

Kanda quería besarlo o solo burlarse de él? Se inclinaba más por la primera porque no le gustaba seguir prejuicios y menos con alguien que recién conocía.

Dió un largo suspiro y llevó los dos platos de sopa en una bandeja (llevando la linterna colgada en la muñeca) a la mesa.

Cuando Kanda lo vió entrar al comedor cargando tantas cosas, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, ayudándolo a apoyar la bandeja con los platos obre la mesa, para después sentarse en una de las sillas.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pensando que era la primera vez que conocía a un chico con ojos de colores diferentes. Y entonces, inevitablemente, su mirada se centró en sus labios.

Jano no estaba para nada mal, pensó, sonriéndose divertido.

El menor le sonrió nuevamente, expectante.

—¿Está rico?

—Hm—lo miró, relajado, probando un poco de la comida—Está rico. De verdad.

—Qué bueno—suspiró aliviado—Normalmente como solo así que te agradezco.

Kanda era muy amable con él.

Se apartó un poco el pelo de la cara, algo avergonzado por la mirada fija del mayor, empezando a comer en silencio, dando a cada tanto miradas discretas a Kanda.

El pelilargo no volvió a decir nada más mientras comían.

Se contuvo de sonreír cada vez que el menor lo miraba.

Hacía tiempo que él no comía acompañado. La última vez que había compartido alguna cena o almuerzo había sido con...

Un gusto amargo le inundó el paladar.

Frunció el ceño, queriendo contener sus recuerdos, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias, la cicatriz, la forma de hablar, de moverse.

De repente se le cerró el apetito.

Suspiró . No quería comer más, pero tampoco quería despreciar la comida que un perfecto extraño había preparado para que cenasen.

Alzó sus ojos, clavándolos sin disimulo en el rotro del menor, parcialmente iluminado por la luz de la linterna. Por qué tenían que parecerse tanto? Carajo. Estaba dejando que un recuerdo lo dominara por completo.

—Así que... vas a la escuela todavía?—preguntó de la nada, buscando algún tema de conversación que lo ayudase a ahuyentar temporalmente sus pensamientos.

—Eh? S-si...—dijo distraídamente, notando su incomodidad—Te sentís bien?—exclamó preocupado, tocando la mano del mayor, que había quedado quieta sobre la mesa—No comas más si no querés. No hay problema.

Le temblaron los labios al ver la boca de Kanda. Supo que había llegado a un límite.

Se levantó y rodeó la mesa, poniéndose frente a él.

—Kanda... no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de la gente... Si querés besarme, hacelo—susurró, inclinándose, para después apoyar apenas las manos en sus hombros y posar gentilmente sus labios sobre los del mayor.

Prefería sufrir un rechazo que arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho. En especial con la primera persona que lo había mirado... así...

El pelilargo se sobresaltó, dejando que el menor lo besase, pero sin corresponderle del todo.

Poco a poco se relajó, tomándolo a Jano por la cintura, acercándolo más hacia si, aumentando la intensidad del beso. Gruñó por lo bajo, mordiéndole y lamiéndole los labios, para después intentar meter su lengua dentro de su boca, que permanecía cerrada.

Tiró de un mechón de su pelo, haciendo que separara sus labios, y aprovechó ese momento para invadir su boca dominante el beso.

Se estremeció apenas, separándose unos centímetros para poder respirar mejor y entonces lo siguió besando, acariciando su cintura baja con una de sus manos por debajo de la remera.

Debía detenerse, lo sabía. Su autocontrol era muy poco.

Si seguían así, terminaría forzándolo a tener sexo con él, y eso podía ser algo peligroso debido que Jano era menor de edad.

Su otra mano descendió libremente por su cuerpo, apretando uno de sus muslos, acariciándolo.

Entonces, se detuvo.

Separó delicadamente sus rostros, respirando irregularmente, agradecido de haber podido detenerse justo a tiempo.

Un minuto más, y ya lo hubiera cojido sobre la mesa.

Lo miró fijo a los ojos, normalizando de a poco el ritmo de su respiración.

—Esto está mal, sabés?—susurró, con la voz ronca. Le estaba costando demasiado manejar su deseo carnal.

—Si te molesta parame—acarició su oreja, sentándose sobre sus piernas, lamiéndole el labio inferior para besar los labios entreabiertos del mayor, nuevamente, metiendo la lengua en su boca.

Le había nacido un calor en el pecho. Estar así con él se sentía muy bien. Tanto que temía que puediese haber consecuencias. Sollozó un poco, guiando su mano, haciendo que rodeara su cintura. Separó sus labios, echándose a su cuello para llorar.

—Perdón. Perdón, Kanda. Tenés razón. Te voy a meter en problemas... Pero yo en serio quería hacerlo...

El pelilargo se tensó, respirando pausadamente, estrechando al menor entre sus brazos.

Suspiró, nervioso. Estaban en una posición peligrosa. Y él no era ningún santo. De hecho, yo comenzaba a sentir una incomodidad en su vientre.

—Ya, ya...—bufó, acariciando su espalda—no se puede volver atrás, además es más que estúpido que llores.

Lo tomó con cuidado por la cintura, alzándolo y haciendo que se pusiera de pie de nuevo, secándole lo más delicadamente que pudo las lágrimas.

Que había acabado de hacer? Que mierda le pasaba? Ese chico no solo era menor, sino que también era un completo desconocido.

Se acomodó la ropa, parándose, y suspiró, casi gruñendo.

—Va a ser mejor que me vaya—dijo, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

—Entonces no te voy a ver más, cierto?—sonrió triste—Vení, te acompaño afuera.

Sabiendo que aquel hombre no querría tener nada que ver con él después de lo ocurrido, tomó la linterna y abrió la puerta.

Qué otra cosa podía esperarse? Al final del día, todo lo que había hecho fue besar a un desconocido y ponerlo en una situación comprometedora.

—Me alegró mucho de haberse conocido, Kanda. No sabés cuanto.—levantó los ojos para darle una última mirada. Por lo menos así tendría un buen recuerdo de él.

El pelilargo le sostuvo la mirada, debatiéndose en su interiror de si debía irse o no.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo al suyo, y lo volvió a besar, aunque con más delicadeza.

Movió gentilmente sus labios sobre los del menor, conteniéndose como pudo de tirársele encima y devorarlo.

Después de eso, volvió a clavar impasible sus pupilas en los ojos de Jano, sonriendo de lado.

—Idiota—le dijo, despeinándolo—Asegurate de cerrar bien la puerta, ok?

Suspiró pesadamente, caminando casi a ciegas hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Buenas noches—gruñó, antes de entrar al departamento.

—Buenas noches!—gritó sonriente antes de dar un portazo.

Se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta tocándose los labios.

Kanda tenía razón.

—No se puede volver atrás.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Las cosas se van a poner mejor desde ahora.**

**Bye!**


	6. Ch 6: Tearing down Walls

**Hi!**

**Escribir este capítulo fue muy difícil. Sinceramente no me acuerdo otra situación en la que me hubiese tardado tanto en escribir algo tan simple. Espero que no me haya salido muy feo por eso.**

* * *

**Tearing down walls**

Era mediodía.

Jano se tapó la boca para bostezar.

La escuela había terminado temprano y él esperaba dormir un poco más. Después de todo la noche anterior le había resultado imposible quedarse dormido.

Con eso en mente, decidió tomar el camino más largo para gastar energía.

Caminó un par de cuadras y todo estaba completamente desierto. O casi. Apenas una persona caminando a pocos metros de él.

Mirando de cerca, aquella persona le resultaba conocida.

Trotó la distancia que los separaba hasta ponerse a su lado, saludando con una sonrisa al hombre que llevaba una bolsas de supermercado y le fruncía el ceño.

—Hola, Kanda-san! Buenos días.

—Bueno días—respondió a regañadientes.

Siguieron caminando, inevitablemente produciendo un silencio incómodo.

—Normalmente nunca tomo este camino . Es que hoy decidí cambiar... Ciertamente es una hora extraña para ir a hacer compras, tan temprano. Pero puede que sea mejor así. Hay menos gente y tráfico.

El pelilargo frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada fría. Ya le parecían una burla semejantes casualidades con el pasado.

Captando el mensaje, el más joven se quedó callado unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, esta vez con un tema distinto.

—¿Te ayudo? A llevar las bolsas, digo. Porque vos... Me ayudaste a hacer la comida, ¿si?

Kanda lo miró fijo y luego miró su mano. La marca de la quemadura era muy notoria.

—¿Eh? Ya no me duele. En serio. ¿Me dejás ayudarte?

El mayor suspiró, molesto y le cedió una de las bolsas. Rió para sus adentros al verlo esforzándose por mantenerla arriba, sosteniéndola con las dos manos.

—Sos demasiado fuerte, Kanda-san.

A plena luz podía ver lo que en las somras había intuido. Jano era muy chiquito para su edad.

El joven respetó el silencio del mayor algo frustrado, hasta que, al llegar al edificio, le entregó la bolsa y suspiró, dispuesto a decirle algo más.

—Kanda-san, anoche, lo primero que pensé cuando te vi fue que no había nada que puediese perturbarte. Y me equivoqué ¿Te pusiste mal por algo que dije? ¿Qué fue?

El pelilargo solo atinó a mirarlo fijo, molesto.

—Entiendo. No hace falta que me lo digas. La verdadera pregunta es si te encontrás bien.

Kanda carraspeó la garganta, frunciendo el ceño, cada vez más incómodo.

—¿No hay forma de hacer que cambies de parecer? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que no te sientas así?

—Ya es suficiente. Volvé a casa.

—Quiero entenderte Kanda-san... ¿Me dejás pasar?

Gruñó. La mirada seria del más joven se veía simplemente, extraña. ¿Qué mierda era lo que pasaba? ¿Acaso se había hecho ilusiones por el beso de la noche anterior?

—¿Puedo?

Era peligroso. Podía exasperarlo o peor aún, volver a provocarlo. Debía pensar con cuidado lo que diría a continuación.

—No.—dijo, tajante, y cerró la puerta

—Esta bien. Quizás otro día.—se oía a través de la puerta.

Algo desanimado, el joven se dispuso a entrar a su propio departamento. Buscó las llaves en los bolsillos del saco, sin éxito. Revisó a fondo la mochila y tampoco tuvo suerte. Apoyó la frente contra la puerta, derrotado, tratando de recordar donde las había dejado.

—¡Kanda-san!

Tocó nuevamente la puerta de su vecino, tímido. Luego lo pensó mejor. ¿Por qué lo estaba llamando, exactamente? ¿Qué iba a pedirle? Lo único de lo cual estaba seguro en ese momento era de ser un idiota.

El pelilargo le abrió la puerta, ya bastante molesto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Kanda-san, soy un idiota—respondió, resignado.

—Si, ¿Y?—frunció el ceño, impaciente.

—Perdí mis llaves ¿Puedo quedarme unos minutos hasta que se me ocurra algo?

Con esa única excusa, ausente de imaginación en su totalidad, se plantó frente al mayor decidido a ganarse su consentimiento.

Kanda no hizo más que suspirar. El chico era lindo, pero pertenecía a la subdivisión de los torpes y eso le resultaba simplemente molesto.

—Por favor—suplicó, casi a punto de hincarse de rodillas—¡No me dejes solito en el pasillo!

Se frotó las sienes con una mano, cansado de escuchar tonterías y tentado de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—No voy a molestarte. Solo voy a ver como encuentro mis llaves.—bajó la mirada.

Miro fijo aquella cabeza gacha. Eso también le había sido familiar en su tiempo. Jano era un joven muy inocente.

—Eu...—gruñó finalmente—Podés pasar. Un rato.

Se apartó de la puerta, clavándole la mirada.

—¡Gracias!—le sonrió, con la cara nuevamente radiante.

Kanda estaba seguro de que iba a arrepentirse. Ahora debía asegurarse de actuar con cuidado.

* * *

**Espero que haya gustado!**

**Bye!**


	7. Ch 7: Spider Web

**Hacía muchiiiiiisimo tiempo que no ponía un nuevo capítulo. Al principio fue porque no tuve Internet por meses pero luego fue porque no me venía la inspiración para nada. Por suerte, con el comienzo de las clases, repentinamente tuve una motivación para escribir de nuevo.**

* * *

**Spider Web**

—Con permiso. —Murmuró Jano mientras atravesaba el umbral.

No es que tuviese algún plan en mente, lo único que quería era pasar un tiempo con aquella persona tan amable mientras repetía en los últimos pasos que había dado en su cabeza esperando recordar en donde había dejado las llaves.

Kanda cerró la puerta y respiró profundamente. Volvió a tomar las bolsas y las llevó a la cocina. Oyó un leve sonido metálico al apoyarlas sobre la mesada y las revisó. En el fondo de una de ellas encontró unas cuantas llaves con un llavero de lo que parecía ser una pelota dorada con alas. Algo tan infantil sin duda le pertenecía a Jano.

Las observó por unos momentos. No obstante, cuando sintió los pasos del menor acercándose a la cocina, las encerró en su puño detrás de su espalda.

—Kanda! Quizás las dejé en la bolsa!— Exclamó sonriente.— Es que siempre que vengo de hacer las compras pongo las llaves ahí! Permiso.

Pero, naturalmente, no importó cuanto revisase las bolsas, no iba a hallarlas jamás. Decepcionado, Jano fue a sentarse en una silla de la sala.

Kanda frunció los labios confundido. Por qué había hecho eso? Lo único que debía hacer era devolverselas y él se marcharía. Cerró el puño con fuerza, enojado consigo mismo y las escondió en el cajón de los cubiertos.

Cuando volvió a la sala, se encontró con un Jano sin esperanzas. Tal vez debía decirle algo pero Jano habló primero.

—Lo siento. No me gusta causar problemas. Pienso lo más rápido que puedo.

—Dejá de ser tan histérico. Yo no te reproché nada.

Jano lo miró fijamente, sorprendido. Habría jurado que a la primera oportunidad, Kanda lo habría retado. Se sintió repentinamente más liviano y no pudo contener una corta risa.

—Que es tan gracioso?

—En el fondo sos una persona muy agradable, Kanda. —Dijo, sonriendo.

Kanda se sonrojó un poco al verlo sonreír. Otra vez lo estaba provocando.

De repente, Jano se puso serio.

—Kanda, sobre lo de anoche... —Jano cerró los ojos sin saber cómo continuar.— Yo...

Bajó la cabeza, sonrojandose, temblando. Se sentía muy nervioso acerca de lo que realmente quería decirle.

Se paró frente a él y alzó la vista.

—Decime que no fue algo que hiciste solo porque podías!

—Eh? —El mayor lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y alivio.

Jano apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Kanda.

—Cuando nos besamos anoche... —Volvió a bajar la cabeza. —No fue un capricho de una vez, cierto?—Negó con la cabeza un par de veces.— Qué estoy diciendo? No es que pueda acusarte de nada. Somos dos desconocidos después de todo. Olvidalo.

Kanda lo abrazó sorpresivamente. Qué podía responder? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que había hecho. Por suerte no hizo falta. Jano se aferró a él casi inmediatamente. Permanecieron así unos minutos.

—Nos podemos besar otra vez?—Preguntó el más chico con timidez.

Sin decir una palabra, el mayor se inclinó levemente para unir sus labios, besandolo lenta y gentilmente.

Jano separó sus propios labios de antemano para evitar que volviese a tirar de su pelo, intentando seguir con el ritmo de Kanda, que iba acelerandose de a poco.

En lo que el mayor recorría su espalda con una de sus manos y lo acercaba a sí tomándolo de la cintura, Jano acarició su largo cabello, mordiendo de vez en cuando sus labios cómo había visto hacer a Kanda tantas veces.

El más chico hacía un ruidito muy suave, sonaba como un gemido. Kanda estaba muy cerca de perder el control. Bajó con sus besos, hasta tocar el cuello del menor sacándole un verdadero gemido. Con lo cual, Jano se separó de él.

Estaba sonrojado, temblando, jadeando. Se estremeció al tocarse el cuello. Se había sentido tan bien.

—Cómo hiciste eso? —Preguntó incrédulo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.—No importa.

Ninguno de los dos creyó que fuese lo correcto seguir.

Jano abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Claro! Ya se!

Podía pedirle a Lavi que le prestara las suyas. Pero tenía que ir rápido si quería encontrarlo en casa.

—Voy a pedir la llave prestada a un amigo. Si no voy ahora no lo voy a alcanzar antes de que se vaya al trabajo. Gracias por dejarme quedar!

Kanda lo tomó del brazo antes de que saliera. Jano se lo quedó mirando mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina y reaparecía con sus llaves en la mano, apoyandolas en su palma, mudo.

Jano sonrió. No estaba enojado para nada.

—Gracias.

Lo abrazó cariñosamente.

—Hasta luego, Kanda.—Dijo, soltandolo, tomando su mochila, saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

**Yay por la referencia a Timcanpy! Normalmente, en los fanfics que suceden en universos alternos, me gusta que se hagan algunas referencia a elementos de la historia original. Cosas menores, que no afectan la historia pero igual es lindo encontrarlas.**

**Es bueno estar de vuelta.**

**Bye nii!**


	8. Ch 8: The Title Is Too Long

**Hola otra vez!**

**Estuve peleando con el final de este capítulo por casi dos meses y por fin lo conseguí. Casi 2000 palabras me parece un buen promedio para un capítulo.**

**Título sacado de una canción de Macklemore. Quizás haga eso una o dos veces más. Le puse "The title is too long" porque eso fue lo que me pasó, el título era demasiado largo para el límite de caracteres. pero el verdadero título está en el capítulo. **

**Por suerte ahora tengo una buena dirección de como será la historia a partir de ahora. Estoy segura de que les va a gustar.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: One Being. Heart Beating. Universe Falling.**

Día 1: nos besamos dos veces.

Día 2: nos besamos una vez más.

Día 3:

Jano se sintió extraño, dando vueltas en su cama. Se dio cuenta de que había empezado a considerar las cosas que había hecho con Kanda en avances de día, en lugar de archivarlos en aquella casilla reservada para los desplantes tan propios de la adolescencia. Esos que se lamentan, se lloran por unos días y luego se olvidan.

Se pasó las yemas de los dedos por ese lugar, apenas bajo el mentón donde había sentido la respiración de Kanda, levemente agitada, erizándole la piel, y sus labios cerrándose, apresando la pequeña zona.

Tembló, cubriéndose con el acolchado, buscando proteger su cuerpo del repentino frío que lo invadía de pies a cabeza.

Recordaba haber hecho un sonido raro. Cómo había sido? Cerró los ojos y se acarició el cuello, queriendo reproducirlo pero desistió, temiendo que alguien lo escuchara si lo conseguía.

Tenía tantas preguntas. Quería entender por qué reaccionaba así por un beso, por qué el mayor parecía conocer más de su cuerpo que él mismo.

En ese momento, en el que Jano se encontraba a meros pasos de la persona a quien quería ver, su soledad se resintió con más fuerza que nunca.

La soledad en forma de frío. El cruel frío que sólo una casa vacía posee.

Con una casa así, el exagerado número de pulóveres de lana en el armario de Jano cobraba sentido.

Qué hora era? Casi las ocho y media. Otra vez no iba a dormir esa noche. Una idea ingenua atravesó su mente. Es decir, normalmente uno se duerme a las diez, no?

Se levantó y se puso los zapatos, intentando no pensar mucho en ello o se arrepentiría. Llegó hasta su puerta, obligándose a tocar.

Kanda abrió y, sin darle tiempo a molestarse, corrió a refugiarse dentro. Temblaba, muerto de frío. Apenas escuchó el reto del mayor.

—Lo siento. Lo siento.—Rogaba ante lo que fuese que estuviera diciéndole por entrar sin permiso.

Estaba huyendo. Qué tenía de malo? Se abrazó a sí mismo, dándole la espalda.

—Me gustas.

Kanda se calló inmediatamente, incómodo.

—Hacía mucho que nadie me miraba a los ojos. Me gusta mucho. Y yo... quería preguntarte si serías amable conmigo si yo decidiera darte mi virginidad.

El más grande se quedó duro, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Vos y yo somos dos desconocidos. Te das cuenta de eso?

—Lo sé!—Se volvió, lagrimeando.—Pero no se que es lo que me hace querer dártelo todo.

Lo abrazó, estrechándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. No hubo manera de controlarse. Era demasiado lindo. Creyó que debía decírselo pero no era capaz de pronunciar esa oración conscientemente.

—Kanda yo...—Levantó la vista tímidamente, murmurando apenas—quiero... quiero entregarte mi cuerpo.

Sintió como su cara enrojecía al renunciar a aquella frase tan importante.

—Estás seguro?—Preguntó, antes de aceptarla.

El más chico asintió levemente por toda respuesta.

—Entonces...—Dijo calmadamente, ofreciendo su mano.—Vamos a la cama.

Aquellos pasillos eran una simple versión espejada de los de su propio departamento y, no obstante, los recorrió dando torpes pasos. El cambiar algo conocido de esa manera, la sensación reconfortante de su mano. Todo parecía contribuir para hacerlo rendirse de antemano, de hacerse cederle el control al otro cediendo a la vez su cuerpo. Era demasiado lo que arriesgaba. Valía acaso la pena?

Kanda estaba acostumbrado a tener compañía durante la noche. Después de todo, era natural. Todo era cuestión de soportar unos minutos de formalidades y luego podía olvidarse de sus problemas.

Hacía tiempo que no era tan considerado con una pareja. No pudo evitar darle vueltas a los hechos. Qué le importaba que fuese virgen? O un menor?

Cierto. Él era menor de edad.

Lo observó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

—Qué tengo que hacer?—Ladéo la cabeza, mostrándole su ojo azul brillando de ansias.

No le importaba. Ya no.

—Relajarte—Murmuró, recostandolo, al tiempo en el que su boca reclamaba la suya.

El más chico lamía sus labios, impaciente. El mayor no estaba dispuesto a dejarse dominar. Mordía, abriéndose paso al interior de su boca con su lengua, acariciando lentamente sus hombros y brazos, transfiriéndole su peso muy despacio, gradualmente, para no asustarlo.

La respiración del menor se aceleraba. Respiró hondo, intentando en vano calmarse, fingir una seguridad que no tenía.

Oyó de nuevo ese sonido extraño abandonarlo en cuanto Kanda besó su cuello, pasando brevemente las yemas de los dedos por su vientre, sobre la remera, levantándola, sacándosela, besándole el pecho al nene tan chiquito que mantenía las manos sobre la cabeza, hipando de vergüenza.

Tenía miedo.

—Tranquilo—Murmuró, con un corto beso en su cuello.

Esperó a escuchar el suave susurro del más chico inhalando y exhalando, respirando más calmadamente, antes de lamer una de sus tetillas.

Jano cerró los puños, queriendo taparse, gimiendo a pesar de sus afanes para evitarlo.

Kanda tomó esto como una buena señal, así que comenzó a morder su tetilla, estirando apenas con los dientes mientras retorcía la otra entre sus dedos.

Una mano descendió por su cuerpo, posándose sobre su virilidad, masajeándola lentamente

Jano se estremecía, tapándose la boca. Kanda lo besaba, lo llenaba de marcas rojas. Cuanto más lo tocaba más crecía en él ese calor, los primeros albores de deseo. Se estaba excitando.

—Kanda...—Gemía, colorado. Una y otra vez.—Kanda. Ahn...

Lo masturbaba cada vez más rápido. Su boca fue descendiendo por su vientre, distrayéndolo, mientras le bajaba lentamente los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Se sonrió de lado ante el chico colorado que desviaba la mirada muerto de vergüenza. Pero reanudó sus acciones casi inmediatamente, no podía permitirse parar llegado a este punto.

Lamió la punta y, luego de recibir un agudo gemido de aprobación, se introdujo el miembro del menor en su boca, apretando los labios, succionándolo.

Jano temblaba, su cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro, incapaz de hablar, de pensar. Consciente más que nunca de estar desnudo, expuesto ante un hombre desconocido y a punto de tener sexo con él y sin importarle ni por un instante. Tan solo se sentía que estaba dispuesto a eso?

—Jano, también me gustás.—dijo soltándolo.

El aludido soltó una risita que por todo resultado consiguió que él mayor gruñera. No era por estar solo, por lo menos no únicamente por eso, sino que en serio quería conocer a Kanda y estar con él.

—Tener sexo se siente así de bien?—preguntó, tímido y sin embargo infinitamente más calmado.

—Sí, Jano.—sonrió de nuevo, al tiempo que se sacaba la remera y se bajaba los pantalones Pero ahora esto te va a doler un poco.

Con cuidado, separó sus piernas, penetrándolo lo más lentamente posible.

Jano lanzó un corto grito, rompiendo a llorar. Sus quejidos al respecto, si bien estaban incompletos, daban a entender que ya no quería seguir.

—Bast- Duele!

Se detuvo unos momentos, agitado, secando sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

—Ya... Nh... Ya te vas a acostumbrar.

Estaba inconsolable. Se tapaba la cara, sollozando. Él mismo se lo había buscado. Había llegado demasiado lejos.

El mayor se mordió la lengua, temblando. El cuerpo de Jano lo rechazaba, cerrándose en torno a él, aumentando su dolor y poniendo a Kanda al borde de la locura.

Preocupado, besó su frente, alzando su pelvis. Lo que sea con tal de que dejara de ponerse tan tenso.

—Perdón. Te estoy haciendo mal a vos.

—Mierda! No hagas esas... Nhg... caras...

No podía soportarlo más.

Lo embistió violentamente, llegando hasta el fondo, prefiriendo un largo gemido ronco, casi aliviado.

Apenas si le prestó atención a la mirada de dolor en aquellos hermosos ojos desaparecer, ocultos bajo las manos temblorosas del chico que, llorando, le rogaba que se detuviese. Las apartó hacia los costados, frunciendo el ceño.

Preocupado.

Por alguna razón, quería verlo. Quería ver que estuviese bien. Ver esos ojos humedecerse pero no necesariamente por el dolor.

Mierda, lo deseaba. Deseaba a un nene.

No pudo evitar que se formara esa oración en su cabeza, que se repitiera por si misma con desesperación, con absoluta lujuria. La misma que lo hacía mecerse en su interior, embestirlo con fuerza sin importarle nada.

"Quiero hacerte mío"

—Lo... lo siento...

Las mismas tres frases que Jano decía una y otra vez, cada vez más debilmente, fueron calladas por los labios de Kanda, su lengua forzando su entrada, invadiendo su boca, robándole el poco aire que le restaba después de tantas súplicas, ahogando sus agudos gritos cuando tomó sus delgadas piernas, alzándolas para llegar más profundo, más rápido.

Separó apenas sus labios para respirar, un hilo de saliva brotó en la comisura de los labios del más chico, que ya no se resistía, no gritaba. Solo gemía... y lloraba mucho. Había perdido las fuerzas para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Tenía miedo.

—Se...—susurró, con la voz quebrada—me está... entumeciendo... la panza...

Kanda sintió que cada palabra golpeaba en su conciencia como si fuesen clavos.

—Kanda...me estoy... muriendo?

Paró en seco.

Sus ojos se abrieron del todo, mirándolo de otra manera. Una completamente distinta.

"Es mi culpa"

No estaba preocupado por si mismo, por la situación en la que estaba con él. Ni siquiera sentía pena.

Era el remordimiento por haber lastimado a alguien que le importaba el que le cerraba la garganta y le hacía latir las sienes.

"De nuevo es mi culpa"

Salió de él, dejándose caer a su lado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo se ponía agitado, frustrado por haberse interrumpido el estímulo sexual.

Al abrir los ojos, vió a Jano poniéndose en posición fetal, dándole la espalda, obviamente llorando.

Y disculpándose.

—Perdón... Perdón... No estaba listo... Perdón, Kanda-san... Perdoname...

El pequeño cuerpo temblaba, haciéndose bolita, cada vez más chiquito. Más frágil.

Hubiese sido tan fácil doblegarlo. Ahora también, podría hacerlo.

Su mano se aferró al pálido brazo del menor. Este se sobresaltó. La mirada llena de miedo que le fue dirigida le dolió. Tiró de su brazo, dándolo vuelta, llevándolo contra su pecho en un abrazo firme, acariciando su espalda.

—Tranquilo... Esta bien, Jano... Todo está bien...

Y, sin embargo, Jano seguía disculpándose, asustado.

—Lo siento... Te obligué a parar... Encima fui yo el que te lo pidió... Perdoname, por ser tan caprichoso...

—Callate...—contuvo el impulso de gritarle—Relajate, siempre estás tan nervioso...

Lo sintió esconderse en su pecho, apretándo los puños frente a si.

—No me odies.

Alzó su rostro, besando delicadamente sus labios.

—No te voy a odiar.

Se debilitó algo en él. Casi como quebrándose. Sabía que en cualquier momento volvería a ser el de antes así que no se preocupó.

El más chico lo abrazaba con timidez, secando sus lágrimas, respirando tranquilo.

Demasiado tranquilo...

Ya había quedado dormido por 3 minutos, agotado por el esfuerzo físico y el insomnio que lo había perseguido durante aquel par de días, para el momento en el que Kanda lo notó.

Suspiró molesto. No podía dormir si lo tenía abrazado.

No es que eso le impidiese intentarlo.

* * *

**Espero que haya gustado. **

**Voy a esforzarme para escribir mejor ahora que viene el arco argumental principal.**


	9. Ch 9: Higher than Ever, It Collapses

**Uff... Me escribí todo el capítulo en una noche. Debo andar sintiéndome bien.**

**Otra vez el título es demasiado largo y se corta...**

**Tuve que eliminar este capítulo el mismo día que lo subí porque me arrepentí de como había quedado. Por suerte ahora sé que hice todos los cambios necesarios.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Higher than Ever, It Collapses**

El amanecer se aproximaba.

Kanda giró sobre si mismo, mirando el techo unos segundos antes de ponerse el brazo sobre los ojos, respirando profundamente. Odiaba que su reloj biológico lo despertara unas horas antes de lo necesario, casi nunca conseguía volver a dormirse.

Cerró el puño, cansado, y, al extender los dedos, estos rozaron algo. Alzó un poco el brazo, permitiendo su visión. Una mano tocando la suya y detrás, un ojo azul asomándose con timidez entre mechones negros, desordenados.

—Ese es un rosario de verdad? Sos budista, Kanda?

Había olvidado sacarse la pulsera de cuentas. La observó detenidamente. Uno no nota las cosas que da por sentadas. Realmente tuvo que pensar un rato antes de tener una respuesta.

—No.

Jano no entendió si le había respondido que no era un rosario o que no era budista. De todos modos, había más cosas que quería saber.

—Es un recuerdo de tu familia?

Nunca había pensado en eso. Ciertamente, fue lo único que se llevó de la casa de sus padres cuando comenzó a ganar lo suficiente como para alquilar un departamento. Ni siquiera fue a propósito. Se lo habían puesto cuando niño y se acostumbró tanto que olvidó que lo tenía. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había. pasado años. Concluyó que si lo había llevado tanto tiempo, si no le entorpecía de ningún modo, entonces qué más daba dejárselo?

Inercia. La ley que regía su vida. Nunca había sentido amor por sus padres, y, sin embargo, la misma inercia que le hacía conservar ese rosario, lo había hecho vivir con ellos.

—No.

—Qué significa ese kanji?—Preguntó, refiriéndose a su tatuaje. Se sonrió, imaginando que no era el kanji de "amor" ni nada parecido.

Demasiadas cosas budistas para alguien ateo. "karma" era lo único que tenía sentido. Una verdad brutal. Algo fascinante para él, que lo único que buscaba era que lo dejaran tranquilo.

—No es un kanji.

Otra respuesta que no le decía mucho.

Había algo más.

Quería preguntarle cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz en el pecho, pero él sabía mejor que nadie lo horrible que era que alguien le preguntara eso.

Un pitido molesto lo devolvió a la realidad. Su celular estaba sonando.

Se levantó de un salto y ahogó un quejido de incomodidad. No le dolía, pero su vientre se ponía tenso cada vez que trataba de moverse y eso lo obligaba a parar por instinto. Lo hacía sentir que algo andaba mal y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Lo aguantó como pudo, apretando los labios, mientras se vestía.

Se le iluminó la cara: su celular mostraba el dibujito de una corbata color chicle y escrito debajo "Llamada entrante de Hermano Tonto".

Su saludo salió casi a gritos.

—Onii-chan!

Inmediatamente, se disculpó y bajo la voz, saliendo del cuarto para no molestar a Kanda. Fue a sentarse al piso del baño y reanudó su llamada.

—Cómo estás en Tokyo?

—Estoy bien. Te desperte? Quería llamarte ni bien me levantara.

—Es sábado. Hoy puedo dormir hasta tarde.

—Me alegro.

—Qué pasa? Es raro que llames tan temprano. Me vas a venir a ver antes? Cuando vuelvas traeme golosinas, che.

—De eso se trata, Jano.—Zen suspiró pesadamente—Estuve pensando en conseguir una vivienda permanente en Tokyo, en lugar de una temporal. Estoy en una posición estable ahora que conseguí el ascenso en la empresa. Me conviene más vivir acá, entendes? Siempre te ofrecí venirte a vivir en Tokyo conmigo...

—Y yo siempre me negué...—Murmuró desilusionado.—No puedo. Simplemente no puedo irme. Lo siento.—Le temblaba el labio inferior. Se contuvo, no quería que lo escuchara llorar.—Soy caprichoso, Zen? Me estoy portando mal?

—No digas eso. No llores. Esto no es un castigo, Jano. Por favor, no llores.

—Lo siento. Estoy muy cansado. Eso era todo?

—Si, te dejo dormir... Lamento haberte hecho llorar. Chau.

—Chau, Zen.

Él cortó primero, tapándose la boca, rompiendo en un amargo llanto.

Kanda apagó la alarma del despertador con torpeza. Perdió una hora intentando volver a quedarse dormido. Caminó hasta el baño después de levantar del piso la ropa tirada y ponerla sobre la cama, y abrió la puerta.

Se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a Jano sentado, hipando, con los ojos hinchados, enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando todo ese tiempo.

Sin saber que hacer, optó por decir lo primero que tuviera en mente.

—Qué estas haciendo?

—Por qué estoy solo, Kanda?—Dijo, sin escuchar su pregunta.—Yo amaba a mi papá, pero luego él murió. También amaba a mamá, pero ella también murió. También amo mucho a mi hermano y el también se va. Por qué... las personas que amo me dejan solo?

Qué le pasaba? Por qué le decía todo esto a él? No entendía acaso que él era un desconocido?

—Kanda... Podemos seguir?

—Eh?—Eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

—Quiero seguir hasta el final con vos.—Su voz sonaba distinta a la del día anterior, segura, calmada.

—Dejate de joder.—Dijo Kanda sin poder ocultar su enojo —Anoche tuviste suerte pero esto no es algo que se vaya a detener cada vez que quieras.

Jano lo miró fijamente, el brillo azul nervioso que había visto antes había desaparecido, en su lugar vió un liso y desgastado color grisáceo en su mirada.

—Me siento culpable... por hacerte sentir mal. Debe ser muy difícil parar a la mitad. Además, yo también... quiero poder sentirme bien.

Kanda cerró los ojos, molesto. Por qué todo lo que decía debía sonar tan hiriente? Tanto le costaba aceptar que existiesen personas con buenas intenciones?

Tímidamente, el más joven se paró en las puntas de los pies para unir sus labios provocándole un sonrojo al mayor.

Jano le besaba el cuello y el mentón. Mordía su piel con cuidado. Quería demostrarle que algo había aprendido.

—Ya. Está bien.—Se separó, suspirando.—Vamos a la cama.

Lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo por aquel corto trecho hasta su dormitorio que Jano ya había memorizado el día anterior.

Tiró de su brazo, capturando sus labios en un beso apasionado, sofocante, mientras lo apoyaba sobre el colchón, recostandose entre sus piernas.

El pequeño tiritó, cubriéndose el pecho con las manos al sentirse desnudo nuevamente.

—Perdón.—Todavía me da vergüenza.—Luego de dudar un rato, pidió.—Hacelo vos también. La otra vez no pude verte. Así se me pasa más rápido, por favor.

Kanda lo besó, acariciando su rostro, para después incorporarse, dejándose ver mientras terminaba de desvestirlo. El más chico lo miraba con curiosidad.

Estaba algo pálido pero para nada flacucho. Su pecho era muy amplio y bien formado. Y sus manos muy cálidas. Jano se sintió encoger.

—Creo que ahora solo estoy celoso.—Dijo con total seriedad.—Ah, esperá.

El menor le echó los brazos al cuello, buscando desatarle el pelo sin lastimarlo. Kanda se sorprendió al encontrarse repentinamente en el hueco su hombro. Lo había agarrado desprevenido.

Era algo... tierno.

No solía sentirse cómodo en una posición vulnerable pero por un instante se lo permitió, bajando la cabeza, facilitándole la tarea de deshacer el nudo.

Listo. Sonrió Jano, apartando las manos, dejando que los mechones de cabello azulado cayeran en toda su extensión sobre su espalda.

—Me gusta más así.

—Y?

—Si. Ya estoy calmado.

Se volvió a acostar, abrazando al mayor sintiendo los besos en su pecho y una mano descendiendo, acariciando la punta de su miembro, masturbandolo.

Se tapó la cara, colorado. Kanda lo sostuvo de las muñecas, molesto.

—Qué te pasa? No es nada del otro mundo.

Jano lo miró a duras penas, avergonzado.

—Es que... Yo nunca antes lo había hecho.

El mayor se sorprendió ante esto, mirándolo perplejo.

—Mentira.

—No. Es la verdad.—Murmuró Jano lagrimeando.

Respiró profundamente y explicó.

—Se supone que uno debe pensar en alguien mientras lo hace, no? Yo lo intentaba, después de todo, soy un chico, pero...

Gimió, sofocandose. No quería que se detuviera. Quería sentirse bien. Quería merecer alguien como Kanda.

—Me repetía. "Quien querría hacerlo conmigo?" y lloraba. Entonces ya no podía.

Sollozó, sonriendo amargamente.

—Yo pienso que sentir placer es un privilegio reservado para aquellos que merecen amor.

—Callate.—Dio Kanda por toda respuesta, introduciéndose el miembro de aquel chico en su boca.

Él no sentía pena por nadie y sin embargo le daba lástima ese niño tonto diciendo tantas estupideces acerca de algo que ni siquiera conocía.

—No! Kanda! Basta!

Se estaba poniendo duro. Nunca antes se había animado a tocarse por no sentirse querido y ahora había una respuesta a la pregunta que siempre se repetía.

"Este hombre quiere coger conmigo"

Le pareció absurdo. Era demasiado simple. Que alguien tan hermoso quisiera tener sexo con él.

Y las cosas fáciles siempre son mentira.

No pedía ser querido. Solo necesitaba que alguien quisiera tenerlo. Eso le bastaba.

Ni importaba si era un hombre o una mujer o un desconocido.

—N-no!

Tiró de sus cabellos, obligándolo a soltarlo.

—Y que hay de vos? Ya no vamos a seguir?

—Idiota. No podías avisar nomás?

—Obvio que no podía si me estabas...—Gruñó, poniéndose rojo.

Kanda se sonrió, le gustaba ponerlo colorado. Además, ya no estaba nervioso.

El más chico lo besó apasionadamente, su mano tímida buscando tocar su miembro. Con un gritito de sorpresa se separó. Sonrojado, se quedó mirando la erección que sujetaba en su mano.

—No podés...!—Exclamó, hipando, asustado.—No hay forma de que eso haya entrado dentro de mí!

El mayor casi dejó escapar una risa nasal. La cara redonda y sus mejillas carnosas, enrojecidas lo hacían ver como un tomate.

Lo besó profundamente, sintiendo como relajaba su cuerpo y descendía, llevándolo con él hasta quedar apoyado en la cama. Al separarse, vió finalmente sus ojos brillando, húmedos, seductores, el rubor profuso de sus mejillas, su pequeña boca entreabierta, jadeante, que le dijo expectante, confiadamente.

—No tengo miedo. Por favor...

Extendió sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuello, contra sus labios.

—... Haceme tuyo, Kanda.

No necesitaba más sus palabras. Dejó que su lengua se dejara atrapar por la de Kanda, al mismo tiempo que su miembro lo penetraba, despacio, hasta el fondo.

Lagrimeó un poco, pero no se dejó llevar por el dolor.

Estaba bien si lo olvidaba todo? Aunque fuese por un tiempo?

Él nunca se sentía seguro de nada.

Entonces... Estaba bien si le cedía el control a aquel hombre tan hermoso que había sido tan amable con él?

Se sintió impaciente ante el molesto dolor de las embestidas.

—Cuanto va a tardar?

—Pronto. Tranquilo.

Kanda mordió la piel de su cuello, besándola sobre las marcas que le había dejado la noche anterior.

Dolía. Podía soportarlo pero no cambiarlo. No había ningún signo de que eso pudiese sentirse bien.

Acaso le había mentido para acostarse con él? Tal vez. Después de todo había sido virgen antes de él. No sabía nada.

Decepcionado, giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Los objetos de la habitación estaban adquiriendo claridad. El amanecer los teñía de luz naranja.

El sol comenzaba a salir.

El sol-

Jano dió un largo gemido, clavando sus cortas uñas en los hombros del mayor.

Una sensación incontrolable de placer se proyectó por su espalda, erizándole la piel.

El más grande se sonrió, comenzando a moverse en aquella precisa dirección, golpeando su próstata, arrancándole muchos más de esos gemidos.

Le había dicho la verdad.

No había pasado ni un minuto sin que el se diera cuenta.

Jano se había hundido brevemente en una melancolía que detenía el tiempo y ahora era traído de vuelta a la vida por una intensa pasión que le aturdía los sentidos.

—Mas... Dame más.

Ambos gemían entre besos, prefiriendo, sin necesidad de pensarlo, olvidar todo, incluyendo el hecho de que de que se habían conocido hace tres días.

Susurraban cosas que no se oían y, sin embargo, no importaban, sumergiéndose en una euforia que los hacía olvidar sus propios nombres, pero, por alguna extraña razón podían recordar sin problemas el nombre del otro.  
Algo que era dulce y amargo, e infinito, por un rato.

La mano del mayor ciñó la erección palpitante del más chico, masturbándolo.

—Kan... da...—Sonrió, ahogándose.—No... pue... do más...

Apretó su glande. El rostro de Jano se transfiguró, teñido de placer, acompañado por un agudo gemido al tiempo que manchaba su mano, estremeciéndose en el éxtasis de su primer orgasmo.

Con unos segundos de diferencia, apurado por la repentina contracción de las paredes internas del chico, Kanda se le unió en esa sensación paralizante, abrazándose a él, profiriendo un gemido ronco, corriéndose dentro de él.

Jano se sintió algo asustado cuando todo terminó, el peso del más grande que simplemente se había dejado caer, aquel líquido caliente entrando en él, su vientre que palpitaba, incontrolable. Todas las cosas, desconocidas, que había experimentado en apenas unos minutos lo estaban agobiando.

Qué significaba ahora este hombre?

Qué debía hacer?

—Y?—Su pregunta se abrió paso en la bruma de sus pensamientos.

—Eh?

—Estás mejor?—Reformuló, levantando el peso de su débil pecho, mirándolo fijamente.

—Si.

Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo enredó entre sus dedos. Con la luz de la mañana, pudo finalmente ver el verdadero color azul de su pelo.

Kanda suspiró, saliendo de él, quitándole el mechón de la mano, recostándose, a su lado. Se sintió extraño al notar que estaban igual que cuando despertaron.

—Puedo usar tu ducha?

—Andá.

Jano se levantó, buscó su ropa y se fue al baño.

Exhaló el aire en sus pulmones lentamente. El agua caliente lo relajaba. Se arrodilló sobre el fondo de la bañera, siempre lo hacía por miedo a resbalarse, y juntó agua con las manos, echándola sobre su cabeza. Sonrió, tranquilizado por el vapor tibio que lo envolvía.

Luego, Kanda corrió la cortina.

Y Jano se fue muy lejos.

Kanda conoció a un nene chiquito que gritaba, agarrándose la cabeza en un arranque de histeria, doblándose sobre si mismo para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Llorando, hiperventilándose, con los ojos bien abiertos, aterrorizado.

Kanda lo agarró de las muñecas para detenerlo, pero únicamente lo empeoró.

Forcejeaba, haciéndose daño en el antebrazo. Llorando con desesperación, gritando hasta lastimarse la garganta.

—Jano, tranquilo! Qué carajo te pasa?!—Llamó, furioso, aunque sin hacerlo a propósito, sino presionado por una situación que no sabía solucionar.

—NO! BASTA! POR FAVOR! NO ME MIRES MÁS ASÍ! NO MÁS!

—Jano, soy yo!

—BASTA! NO QUIERO!

Un golpe seco. Una bofetada. Lo hizo volver, sollozando. Aliviado, lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabeza. .

—Ya pasó... Ya está bien...

—Soltame—Murmuró hipando.—No quiero que me vean.

El mayor cerró la cortina y se marchó en silencio.

Al salir, vió a Kanda esperando fuera, le dió un corto abrazo y se fue sin despedirse.

Cerró con llave la puerta de su apartamento, que había quedado abierta la noche anterior, y bajó las escaleras.

Todavía era muy temprano.

Tendría que despertarlo.


	10. Ch 10: It s a Fleeting Spell

**Últimamente he estado muy inspirada. Qué bueno que haya tomado un buen ritmo de escritura.**

**No sé por qué siempre se me ocurren títulos largos. No quiero que cada tres capítulos tenga que poner "This Title is Too Long"**

* * *

**Chapter 10: It's a Fleeting Spell**

Mandó un mensaje desde el celular: "Estoy abajo". No quería despertar a toda la casa.

Sólo necesitaba de una persona.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, él se lanzó en un abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su anfitrión.

Era él, o estaba más bajito?

—Y ahora qué hiciste, Jano?

El chico se hizo para atrás, avergonzado.

—Ah! Ojii-san, lo siento tanto! Yo... Estee...

El anciano ni se inmutó, le dió una palmadas en la cabeza al nene que se inclinaba, arrepentido, diciéndole calmadamente.

—Esta arriba. Despertalo por mí, si?

—Eh? Si... Claro...

Se sintió aliviado por no haber ofendido a la única persona a la que le tenía más respeto que a su hermano.

"Ya no sé que se puede hacer, y que no..." terminó pensando mientras subía las escaleras.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta del único dormitorio de la planta alta, viendo por la abertura y cerrándola detrás de sí de la misma manera al comprobar que, efectivamente, ese idiota seguía dormido.

Se sacó los zapatos y caminó muy despacio, apoyando primero los dedos y después los talones, acercándose a la cama.

Se agachó, poniendo el mentón y los brazos en el borde y se quedó mirando al durmiente.

—Tonto... Por una vez que vengo a verte...

Tenía el pelo muy largo. Alguna vez se lo había cortado?

Los crecidos mechones lacios le cubrían el ojo derecho.

Estiró la mano para correrle el cabello de la cara.

Apenas si logró tocarlo cuando él se despertó de un salto, sonriendo con malicia, haciendo estremecer al joven de pies a cabeza.

—Kya~!

—Qué estabas haciendo, Jano?!

En cuanto el chico se dió la vuelta para salir corriendo, el lo ciñó por la cintura, alzándo su liviano cuerpo en el aire, enojándolo todavía más.

—Conejo bobo! Soltame ya mismo!

El susodicho "conejo bobo" empezó a reir con ganas, girando, lanzándolo apenas un centímetros en el aire, como se hace con los bebés.

—BASTA!—Gruñó, furioso.

—No, eso se llama se llama aprovecharse de alguien inconsciente!—Logró decir sin estallar de risa ante su propio enojo fingido.—Además, nene tonto...—Sonrió, meciéndolo en el aire de nuevo.—... sabés que mirarme el ojo derecho esta prohibido! Decime que no lo vas a hacer de nuevo! Prometelo!

—Está bien! Esta bien! Lo prometo!—Respondió, mareado.

—Así me gusta.—Sonrió, besándolo en la cabeza, soltandolo.—Ahora, no mires.

Jano gruñó, sentándose en el piso. Se tapó los ojos con ambas manos para no tentarse.

Tanto tiempo juntos y nunca le había dejado mirar el maldito ojo debajo del parche.

—Conejo insufrible!—Le sacó la lengua, sin destaparse los ojos.

—Pollito mojado!—Le sacó la lengua también, aunque no pudiese verla, atándose el parche detrás de la cabeza.

—... Qué?

—Si el Jano avisa cuando sale el sol debe de ser un gallo. Pero vos sos más un pollito mojado y desplumado.

Siempre había buscado una analogía para su nombre, desde que Jano empezó a llamarlo "conejito" de niño.

—...Se supone que eso es un chiste?

—Reíte aunque sea de lástima, che. —Se ajustó la bandana bajo la línea del pelo y le destapó los ojos a Jano.

—Ya está!

—Siempre lo mismo...

—Fu fu...

—Lavi...—Jano bajó el tono, agobiado por todo lo que quería decir, que se le enredaba la garganta y solo obtenía silencio.

—Qué pasa? Ya no me decís " conejito"?

—Esto es serio! Escuchame!

Lavi se mordió el labio al ver que sus ojos se humedecían.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

—Lo siento. No quería gritarte... Pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... Necesitaba hablar con vos.

—Vení.

Fueron a sentarse al lado de la cama. Era un rincón chiquito, daba una sensación de privacidad. Allí iban cuando había algo realmente importante que decirse.

—Te escucho.

—No sé qué debería decir primero.

—... Decí lo que te resulte más fácil de explicar.

—Lo más fácil...—Respiró profundamente. Le preocupaba mucho más lo que debería explicar luego de eso.—Zen me llamó esta mañana. Dijo que iba a quedarse a vivir en Tokyo. Sé bien que quiere que yo vaya, nunca le gustó que me haya quedado solo acá.

—Lo extrañás mucho, verdad?

—A veces me pregunto si estoy haciendo bien. Quizás lo preocupo sin sentido quedándome. No quiero hacerlo sentir mal. Decime, Lavi, yo soy caprichoso?

—Un poco, si. Pero qué querés que te diga, yo también me pondría mal si te fueras.

—No quiero dejarte nunca, Lavi.—Tomó su mano, estrujándola.—... Porque vos nunca me dejaste solo a mí. Es lógico que crea que es correcto quedarme con vos, si fuiste el que siempre me cuidó.

—Jano...—Suspiró, mirándolo fijamente.—No fue por eso que viniste, cierto?

El chico tragó saliva, agachando la cabeza. Inconscientemente, se iba inclinando, encogiéndose, formando aunque fuese, una pequeña barrera que le diera alguna clase de seguridad.

—Vos conocés... Yo... Ese día... —Cerró los ojos, furioso consigo mismo.—Carajo, no sé cómo empezar!

—Calmate.—Le habló firmemente, por lo menos su propia seguridad podía tranquilizar la respiración agitada del menor.—Calmate. Ya vas a saber cómo.

Unos minutos de silencio transcurrieron antes de que Jano sintiese que podía levantar la cabeza.

—El otro día se cortó la luz. No. Eso no importa.—Pero a él si le importaba.—Ahí fue que conocí a Kanda...

Se tapó la boca. Se le había escapado su nombre demasiado rápido. Él había decidido no decirle a Lavi quién era.

Pero él iba a preguntar de cualquier modo. Claro que preguntaría. Al final lo habría sabido, incluso sin la ayuda de Jano.

—Yuu?!

—Quién?

El pelirrojo no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

Había dos Kanda?

Sinceramente, esperaba que no. O, en este caso, que si.

—Yuu Kanda.

—No sé su nombre, no me lo dijo.

Se dió cuenta de lo que significaba y le dolió un poco. Era oficialmente de ese tipo de chico...

—Un tipo alto, muy serio. Tiene el pelo largo. Es medio bobo.—Se quedaba sin aire, hablando tan rápido como se le ocurrían las palabras.—Lloraste? Si te hizo llorar, entonces es él.

—Eh, estee... Si.

Ni su nombre sabía. Lavi lo conocía mejor que él y ya...

—Y qué pasó después?!—Estaba tan intrigado como si estuviese por ver el giro inesperado al final de una película.

—Kanda... me gusta...—Confesó, sonrojado, como lo que era, un adolescente enamoradizo.—Yo... Lo besé...

—... Estamos hablando del mismo Kanda?

—Si, conejo idiota!

—No me digas... Te-

—El también me besó...

—C-cómo?

—Eso no es todo...

—Jano, decime por favor que no es lo que estoy pensando...

—Qué es lo que pensás?

—Ustedes lo hicieron, verdad?

Lavi no entendía. Kanda? En serio?

Qué había pasado con...

—... Ayer... sentí que no había nadie... Qué me estaba deshaciendo... Así que no me importó...

—Jano, vos no sos así...

—Es cierto. Pero fue tan amable... No creas que no me arrepentí al día siguiente... Pero después... Me llamó mi hermano... Estaba solo de nuevo. Y él hizo... que todo ese miedo, ese frío... se fuera.

No lloraba. No había razón para hacerlo.

Entonces, por qué se sentía triste?

—... Nadie?

—Lavi?

—Por qué decís eso?—Se puso frente a él, dolido.—Y qué hay de mí, eh?

—Qué te pasa? Estás actuando muy extraño...

—Cómo podés decir que estás solo si me tenés a mi? Eso es lo que me da bronca. Que hayas ido con alguien como Kanda... Si yo...

Sin pensarlo.

Ni siquiera un segundo.

Un manifestación involuntaria de lo que se había estado guardando por ya demasiado tiempo.

Se agachó a su altura, la tela del parche le hizo cosquillas en la cara a Jano, su boca apresó finalmente los tiernos labios que había deseado durante tanto...

El chico se estremeció apenas un instante. Sin embargo, no se movió.

Sin siquiera notarlo, entreabrió sus labios, dejándose besar cada vez más apasionadamente por el pelirrojo.

No participaba, no respondía.

No sabía ni lo que quería.

Cómo era posible que se mostrara tan dócil y, no obstante, pareciese que no estuviera realmente allí?

Lavi se dió cuenta de eso. Lo tomó como un rechazo.

Se alejó, avergonzado.

Había fallado. Lo sabía.

Porque este tipo de oportunidades son fatales.

Todo estaba por venirse abajo en cuanto Jano dijese–

—Mejor me voy a casa.

Iba a agarrar su brazo, a detenerlo. Se contuvo. Si lo hacía únicamente lo alejaría más rápido.

—Lo siento. No... No estaba pensando bien. Por favor olvidalo.

Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido.

Cómo que "olvidalo"?!

—No importa. Yo debí haberte empujado o algo.

Claro que no. Eso habría sido peor.

Estaba por salir. Antes de hacerlo, se dió vuelta para decirle:

—Gracias por cuidarme. Sé que no te lo digo muy seguido pero... en serio te quiero, conejito tonto.

Le sonrió, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Por fin. El miedo dejó de apretar su corazón, permitiéndole respirar nuevamente.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un malestar en su pecho.

La tensión que siempre había percibido cerca de él se había roto.

Y aún así...

Ahora, más que nunca en la vida, estaba completamente aprisionado por sus sentimientos.


	11. Ch 11: u mad bro?

**Me parece muy divertido darme cuenta de cuanto cambió el final original que había pensado. Lo que es más divertido todavía es darse cuenta de cuantas veces más va a cambiar hasta que tenga que escribirlo. Por alguna razón, no puedo eliminar la posibilidad de que los personajes terminen en una nave espacial.**

**Creo que esa es la mejor parte de escribir una historia, no se sabe nunca como termina.**

**Ayer a la noche me quedé hasta tarde dibujando una imagen de Jano. Dejo el link por si alguien quiere verla:**

art/Jano-377252690

* * *

**Chapter 11: u mad bro?**

Su vista se estaba cansando. Dejó en paz el cursor para frotarse las sienes.

Estaba desconcentrado. Y con razón.

Detrás de él, a una distancia prudencial, un jovencito sonriente se encontraba sentado, sin siquiera mirarlo, leyendo apuntes de un cuaderno.

Le había abierto la puerta.

Le había abierto la puerta a ese loco deprimido con el que se había acostado.

Por qué no le dijo nada?

Se ponía a llorar con facilidad. Si tan solo le hubiera puesto una mala cara seguramente lo hubiese asustado lo suficiente como para que no volviese otra vez.

Le dolían los oídos al recordar cómo había gritado. Cuando lo saludó, su voz se quebró por la afonía.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Por qué?!

Pero Kanda sabía por qué. Era obvio. Simplemente no podía salir ileso en un escenario en el que se acostó con un menor con problemas de abandono.

—Te duele?

Unas manos cálidas se posaron bajo su nuca, frotándole el cuello.

El mayor cerró los ojos, suspirando, relajándose.

—Yo no soy así... No grito por cualquier cosa. Lo que viste es algo que me pasa desde chico, no sé por qué... Perdoname si te hice enojar...—Se enredaba con sus propias palabras, sintiendo en la garganta el nudo que precede al llanto.

—Ya podés parar.—Dijo, algo ambiguamente, apartando sus manos.

—... Quisiera poder ser como vos y no tenerle miedo a nada. Tal vez sea por eso que me gustás tanto. Vos sos todo lo que yo no soy.

Estaba poniéndose depresivo de nuevo. Si había un momento para sacárselo de encima de una maldita vez, era ese.

"No me cuentes tu vida, tus gustos ni tus opiniones..."

—Jano...

"No te acerques más a mí..."

—Qué?

"No quiero conocerte. No quiero que empieces a agradarme."

—...

"Alejate de mi corazón antes de que me hagas daño."

—... No llores más...

—No voy a llorar.—Sonrió, plantando un beso cariñoso en su mejilla.

"No."

"Basta."

Kanda lo agarró del mentón, besándolo, dominante. Tiró de su remera, sacándosela bruscamente.

"Solo quiero tu cuerpo sumiso. No sos nadie. Como todos. Como casi todos."

El muchacho de pelo negro se puso rojo. Estaba en el regazo del más grande, podía sentir su erección frotándose contra él, haciéndolo reaccionar a su vez.

Su lengua evitó por esta vez su cuello, juzgándolo demasiado lleno de marcas. Se concentró, entonces, en recorrer la tibia piel de su vientre, cuya temperatura aumentaba cuanto más se acercaba a la franja de tela que cubría el resto de su cuerpo.

—No. Acá no. Me da vergüenza!

—Shh...

—No quiero.—Lo abrazó, nervioso.—Por favor no me obligues...

—Tonto... Nadie te está obligando a que te quedes...—Deslizó una mano bajo la ropa, acariciando su miembro.

—Tampoco quiero irme...

—Y entonces qué querés?—Gruñó, molesto.

—Kanda, quiero estar cerca tuyo.—Gimió tiernamente.—Vos podrías aceptar mi afecto?

"Alejate. Sos un desconocido. No sos nadie."

—Yo...

"Quiero... Quiero que seas alguien... para mí"

—Kanda...

El menor le cubrió los ojos con una mano, para después darle un beso muy gentil sobre los labios.

Kanda se quedó inmóvil.

Cómo una persona tan débil podía hacerlo sentir tan...

... Protegido?

Su boca se separó lentamente. Solo fueron unos segundos y, no obstante, Kanda estaba jadeando.

Bajó la cabeza, derrotado, con un leve sonrojo cruzándole el rostro de un lado a otro.

Era distinto. Todo.

Y él ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

El simple acto de tener sexo con alguien, algo que estaba seguro de ser capaz de disfrutar unilateralmente, se sentía como... Antes. Cuando era algo que se hacía de a dos, y cada uno podía confiarse en el otro para experimentar tanto el placer como...

"Por favor..."

—Estás loco y sos un llorón...—Sonrió de lado.

"Por ahora, dejame tenerte."

Pero me gustás...—Lo despeinó, bufando, tratando de que aquello último no se oyera.

—Kanda...—Se ruborizó, abriendo sus enormes ojos en toda su extensión.

"Y... Tal vez con el tiempo..."

—Tonto...—Gruñó, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

No podía evitarlo. Mucha poesía y eso, pero él seguía siendo Kanda. Ergo: un total calentón.

—Nn... Yuu...

—... Cómo me dijiste?

—Eh? Ah... Yuu... Es tu nombre, verdad? Es lindo! Mi hermana mayor se llama Yuu...

—...

—Estee... Kanda-san?

El mayor no dijo nada. Se limitó a clavarle las uñas en el brazo, tirando furioso del resto de su ropa, hasta que tuvo acceso a la piel para después penetrarlo en un único movimiento.

El pequeño gritó, llorando, debilitándose cada vez más por el dolor. Terminó quedándose quieto, temblando y apretando los dientes.

—No me vuelvas a llamar por mi primer nombre...

—Idiota! Claro que no! No merecés llamarte Yuu si está escrito con el kanji de "gentil"!

Volver a oírlo decir" Yuu" solo aumentó su enojo. Sin embargo, el chico le clavó la mirada.

—Recién es la tercera vez y lo único que hacés es lastimarme!

Siempre lo hacía llorar. Siempre lo lastimaba.

Él quería tenerlo, pero y Jano? Podría estar con alguien que, se adivinaba, le haría tal daño?

No lo había pensado. Se alegró un poco por eso, aún era capaz de decidir de forma egoísta. Había estado cediendo demasiado.

Entonces, por qué sentía que no era lo correcto?

No podía aguantar más. Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de su cuerpo, abrazándose a él, acunando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro al niño que trataba de no llorar y fallaba miserablemente.

Demasiado "gentil".

Tenía aquel impulso primario irrefrenable de cogerlo con todas sus fuerzas, y aún así algo lo detenía.

Si, carajo. Le preocupaba. Y qué?!

Sus labios humedecidos acariciaban su pelo, gimiendo, suspirando, mientras su mano frotaba la punta de su miembro, para asegurarse de que el dolor se le pasara pronto.

Jano lloraba todavía. Sus gemidos de dolor se iban tiñendo de placer, hasta quedar embebidos en él.

De nuevo podía sentir como su cuerpo se sensibilizaba por los choques de placer  
que le producía la erección del mayor golpeando su próstata.

Se corrió antes de tiempo, ahogando un agudo gemido contra su oído.

La calidez de un enternecido abrazo lo envolvió, en lo que el más grande se mecía un par de veces más, liberando su semilla contra su próstata.

Aún con el miembro endurecido del mayor en su interior, Jano se tocó el vientre con la palma. Se sentía tan extraño recibir el semen de un hombre dentro de él.

Debía preocuparse? Estaría mal sentirse así de bien?

Kanda besó la boca jadeante de aquel chico, quitándole cualquier rastro de duda de su mente.

Algo que le daba tanta paz y claridad no podía ser malo... Jano realmente lo pensaba así.

Su lisa espalda era tan suave bajo sus dedos, subiendo y bajando. El fin de su abrazo no parecía estar ni cerca. Apartó los pocos mechones que obstruían la vista de su rostro, un brillante ojo negro se encontraba fijo en él.

—Jano... Vos... Sos mío...

"Vos mismo decidiste acercarte y ya no hay vuelta atrás."

"Decime..."

"Podés ver mi cuerpo lleno de cicatrices?"

"Bien... Ese es un buen comienzo. "

* * *

**Le puse de título "u mad bro?" porque es lo primero que pensé de la actitud de Jano. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido pero ya se habrán dado cuenta de que mis títulos nunca tienen sentido para nadie que no sea yo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**


	12. Ch 12: Who is The One Behind You?

**Mierda! Estoy tan trabada!**

**A propósito, tuve un sueño ayer y en cuanto desperté me puse a escribir un one-shot sobre eso. Se llama Subjects, pero les advierto: es muy muy muy deprimente. Normalmente, yo no leo fanfics tristes si me siento melancólica y con sinceridad les recomiendo que hagan los mismo.**

**Bien. Prosigamos.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Who Is The One Behind You?**

Los siguientes días, Jano y Kanda consiguieron establecer una rutina.

Jano venía de la escuela al apartamento de Kanda. Si lo encontraba trabajando, se ponía a leer o a adelantar su tarea en la mesa de la sala.

Tenían sexo.

A veces, Jano se quedaba el resto del día, hacía dos o tres preguntas que le eran contestadas con ambiguedad o con un "No" rotundo, trataba de entablar una conversación (su record de duración eran 5 minutos).

Tenían sexo de nuevo.

A pesar de todas la insistencias del menor, Kanda no estaba interesado en contarle nada.

Se inició un círculo vicioso: Kanda quería saber de Jano, pero jamás iba a preguntarle. Jano no se animaba a contarle de si mismo, asumiendo que Kanda no estaba interesado.

Siguieron siendo unos desconocidos.

Sin embargo, como pasa con los adolescentes, el menor quería más que solo sexo anónimo.

Siguió insistiendo. Un poco cada día. Hasta que se volviese una costumbre.

Ese era su plan. Un plan que funcionó.

El mayor se acostumbró a oír unas preguntas por día. A veces, distraído, las contestaba.

Así, Jano se enteró de que su color preferido era el azul, que había nacido en Junio, que le gustaban las flores de loto y los fideos de soba, que practicaba kendo, que no sabía nadar...

Y Jano, también distraído, le decía cosas de si mismo a su vez; que le gustaba el color rojo, no sabía atarse la corbata del uniforme, que quería ser psicólogo cuando se recibiera, que le daban mucho miedo las katanas y la oscuridad, que pensaba que el té rojo era igual que el té negro...

Cosas inocentes. Poco a poco, se iban acercando más.

Kanda abrió la puerta de su deprtamento, llevando en una mano un par de bolsas de supermercado. Al pasar por el dormitorio, lo vió ya ordenado. Jano le había hecho la cama antes de irse. Fue a la cocina a dejar las compras, pero se quedó estático antes de pasar por el marco que separaba las habitaciones.

—Buenos días, Kanda!

Jano le sonreía y daba sorbos a una taza.

—Te hice un poco de té.

El chico se había puesto una remera de manga larga que claramente no le entraba y alcanzaba a cubrirle la mitad de los muslos. Kanda reconoció al instante esa remera.

—Qué hacés?—Gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

Dejó las bolsas en el piso y avanzó peligrosamente hacia él, enojado.

Cómo odiaba que usaran sus cosas.

Lo tomó por las muñecas con fuerza, clavándole las uñas, lastimándolo. Apenas dio lugar en su mente a la leve sorpresa que le dio que Jano fuera tan flaco y liviano.

—Dejame, Kanda! No soy un nene!—Se quejó por el dolor en sus muñecas.

Lagrimeó un poquito. Kanda lo estaba asustando de nuevo.

El mayor bufó por lo bajo, subiéndolo a la mesada. Fue entonces cuando se dio de cuenta de que el chico sólo tenía la remera puesta.

Se sonrojó apenas, mientras sus pensamientos se desordenaban en un ruidoso estruendo.

—Carajo.—Masculló por lo bajo, acomodándose entre sus piernas, sin poder reprimir una media sonrisa—Parece que no aprendés nunca.

El más chico se ruborizó y buscó cerrar las piernas para cubrirse pero él no tuvo problemas en abrírselas y ponerse en medio.

—Kanda-san, no es para tanto. Si querés me la saco.

Tembló incontrolablemente después de verlo sonreír.

—En serio. Kanda-san, perdoname.

—No hace falta que te la saques, porque eso lo voy a hacer yo.—Sonrió divertido, viéndolo temblar.

Le quitó la remera y la tiró al piso, delineando la aureola con la punta de la lengua, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba junto con la ropa interior.

—Escuchame bien, porque no pienso repetirlo—Gruñó, rozando el esfínter del menor con la punta de su miembro—Sos muy...—Frunció el ceño ante lo molesto que le resultaba tener que ser honesto—lindo, así que...—Sonrió como un depredador al acecho de su presa—si no querés que te coja en cualquier parte de la casa, la próxima vez asegurate de cubrir ese culito tan lindo que tenés.

El más chico se puso rojo al escuchar la palabra "lindo" venir de Kanda, pero no había manera de distraerlo del hecho de que quería a forzarlo a tener sexo de inmediato.

Lo besó, sin importarle mucho si Jano accedía o no, y al mismo tiempo que su lengua invadía la boca del menor, asfixiándolo, lo penetró de una sola embestida, impiadoso, ahogando un gemido gutural contra sus labios.

Sin darle tiempo a hacer nada más, le hizo dar un grito agudo y romper a llorar, agarrándose del borde de la mesada con una mano y recargando su peso en la otra.

—Kanda-sa-—No pudo concluir su ruego. Le estaba costando cada vez más sostenerse, así que pasó a apoyarse en el codo (de nuevo, infructuosamente) hasta terminar acostado en la fría mesada de mármol.

—D-duele!—Sollozó, reprochándole, tapándose el cuerpo con los brazos del frío.

—Hmm...—Se quejó entre gemidos, deteniéndose abruptamente—Re... Relajate...—Susurró, acariciando su rostro—Ya te vas a acostumbrar...

Lo abrazó para darle calor, reprochándose mentalmente que nunca antes había hecho algo semejante, la mayoría de las veces le daba lo mismo qué pasaba con su pareja del momento.

Besó su mejilla, masturbándolo. Sabía que así se iba a olvidar más rápido del dolor.

Gruñó de placer, sin poder aguantarse mucho más, y lo embistió con fuerza. El interior del menor palpitaba, se cerraba en torno a su erección. Aquello de verdad se sentí muy bien.

Lo siguió embistiendo, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, sosteniéndolo con uno de sus brazos para que el frío no diera directo en su espalda. Sonrió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Qué... amable sos...—Le sonrió a su vez, gimiendo, casi a gritos, apreciando la gentileza, tan rara en Kanda.

Su cuerpo era invadido por calor insoportable y el único frío que sentía ya era una ráfaga de electricidad en la espalda en cuanto sus embestidas empezaron a centrarse en su próstata.

—Jano...—Pronunció su nombre entre gemidos, sin parar de mecerse violentamente en su interior—Ya... se siente mejor?—Le sonrió, besando su frente, apretando su glande al masturbarlo; sacando la mitad de su miembro de la dilatada carne del más joven, para después penetrarlo con brutalidad, golpeando su próstata, gimiendo de verdad muy alto, de puro placer.

Le faltaba nada para llegar al orgasmo, y acabaría dentro de auqel aquel chico quiera o no.

Qué ardientes se oyen sus gemidos, pensó Jano. Era una lástima que lo estuviese sofocando con los suyos.

—Kanda... escuchame...—Dijo, casi sin respiración, acariciándole el cuello—Correte dentro, por favor!—Imploró, rojo a más no poder al hombre que lo penetraba sin piedad.

Kanda se sonrió con suficiencia.

Pensaba inundarlo con su semen, porque esa no iba a ser la última vez en el día que lo harían.

—Ja... Jano...—Gimió, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, penetrándolo con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando bestialmente su próstata, besándolo para ahogar su grito de placer al acabar en su interior, estremeciéndose levemente.

Se desplomó sobre él, aplastándolo con su peso. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero le encantaba hacerlo con aquel chico. Y sólo con otra persona le había pasado algo parecido.

Sonrió, besando su mejilla, acomodándose mejor para permitirle respirar.

Aquel chico lo hacía feliz, y eso lo preocupaba un poco.

Recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la última vez que había sido feliz con alguien.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió. Bufó por lo bajo, molesto. No le agradaba recordar tan seguido ese accidente.

Miró fijamente a los ojos a Jano, relajándose.

Acarició apenas con la yema de sus dedos el nacimiento de su cicatriz.

—Cómo...—Dudó por unos segundos, sin darse cuenta de que estaba exponiendo sus pensamientos demasiado, bajando por un instante todas sus barreras—Cómo te la hiciste?—Concluyó, inseguro, frunciendo apenas los labios.

Sabía que era muy probable que no le respondiese tan fácilmente esa pregunta.

Jano estaba exhausto, rendido. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto suave y cálido del cuerpo de Kanda. No se movió, esperando que as, él no se fuera.

Pero algo lo hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente.

Kanda le estaba tocando la cicatriz. Esa endemoniada marca que parecía llamarle la atención cada vez que terminaban de hacerlo.

Lo sobresaltó aún más la pregunta. Aunque, se dijo, era obvio que tarde o temprano se la iba a hacer.

—Por qué querés saber?... Acaso mi cara se ve muy fea?—Murmuró, no enojado, sino temeroso de su rechazo.

Abrió sus ojos del todo al escuchar su respuesta, hecha pregunta.

La verdad, nunca se habría esperado aquello.

Que si su cara se veía fea? En lo más mínimo. él adoraba su cara, era única, como su portador.

El único problema eran los recuerdos que resurgían en él, cada vez más fuertes, sobre todo después de tener sexo con aquel chico.

—Sólo...—Frunció el ceño, molesto, apartando la mirada—quiero saber. No sos feo, en lo más mínimo.—Gruñó por lo bajo, incómodo.

Salió de él con poca delicadeza, para después subirse los pntalones, abrochándoselos.

Si antes había estado dispuesto a ser amable, ahora no lo recordaba.

No estaba enojado con Jano, no. Sólo lo estaba consigo mismo, por no ser capaz de olvidar.

Pero tampoco sabía como hacerlo.

Se acomodó la ropa, alzándolo después entre sus brazos, cargándolo como si fuera un bebé... o como si aquella fuese su noche de bodas.

Se reprochó mentalmenteel haber pensado eso. El carril de sus pensamientos no iba muy bien.

—Vamos a la cama—Dijo suavemente, sin dar lugar a posibles objeciones.

Lo llevó al cuarto y lo tiró sobre el colchó sin mucho cuidado.

Se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

Jano le hacía recordar a alguien que en ese momento prefería olvidar.

—Allen.—Pensó en voz alta.

E inmediatamente después se arrepintió de dejar que ese nombre se le escapase de los labios.

Bufó, sentándose en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Qué carajo le pasaba, ah?

Quería pegarse con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Su orgullo era aún más poderoso.

Jano contuvo el impulso de llorar. Solía repetirse a si mismo que era mejor llorar mientras lo hacía con Kanda que hacerlo de tristeza en cualquier otra ocasión. Sin embargo, se dió cuenta de que había cometido un error al dudar de Kanda. Esa amabilidad había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado.

No se quejó al ser arrojado a la cama.

Se sentó obedientemente contra el respaldo, esperando a ver que haría o diría a continuación.

Y luego escuchó apenas un "Allen" venir de él.

Qué significaba esa palabra? Parecía un nombre.

—Kanda-san, qué significa "Allen"?

Se mordió con fuerza los labios, molesto.

—No te importa—Murmuró, de espaldas a él.

No quería hablar sobre él en ese momento.

Se dió vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos, y lo recostó en la cama, acomodándose sobre él, besándolo, mordiéndole los labios.

Le separó las piernas, frotándose contra él, jadeando, y se acomodó entre ellas. Se desvistió por completo, quedando los dos completamente desnudos.

No dejó de intentar devorar sus labios contra los suyos, invadiéndole la boca con la lengua, asfixiándolo.

—Jano...—Suspiró, alzando su pelvis, penetrándolo lentamente, mordiéndose los labios para intentar remprimir sus gemidos.

Se clavó en él hasta el fondo, sonrojado, respirando agitadamente.

Por un instante le preocupó que el chico pensara que sólo lo que quería era sexo, pero enseguida esa idea se esfumó de su mente cuando comenzó a embestirle, impiadoso de si le dolía o no, buscando desconectar sus pensamientos y acallar sus recuerdos.

El menor gritó con fuerza contra sus labios al sentir una fuerte embestida.

Lloraba y lo tomaba de los hombros, buscando empujarlo lejos de sí, pero era ínutil. Estaba claro que Kanda no pensaba dejarlo ir.

Esta vez sí lo estaba violando.

Lo mordió violentamente, haciendo que separar sus bocas, para poder gritarle furioso.

—Salí, Kanda! Vos nunca me decís nada! Me tenés harto!

El mayor gruñó, enojándose todavía más, cuando notó la resistencia de Jano.

No pensaba salir. Ni responderle. No estaba en sus planes detenerse.

Gimió ronco, entrando en él cada vez másfuerte y profundo, notando la estrechez casi opresiva del interior del más joven.

Gimió con fuerza, imperioso, agitado, confundido.

Lo miró fijo a los ojos, clavándose en su interior, golpeando casi bestialmente su próstata.

Era consciente de la falta de reacción de Jano.

Y aún así, no le daba importancia, le daba igual ser el único de los dos en acabar.

—Y vos...—Respondió al fin, sonriéndole—vos alguna vez me dijiste algo sobre... tu cicatriz?

El más chico se tapó la cara, sintiendo el dolor expandirse , cada vez más hondo en su cuerpo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir con afanes de empujarlo.

Qué quería Kanda de él? No lo entendía. Jamás lo entendería.

O mejor dicho, lo entendía demasiado bien y eso lo decepcionaba.

—Eso es diferente...—Apenas se escuchaban sus palabras, ahogadas por sus sollozos y sus gritos—Aún si yo te lo dijese... vos nunca lo harías!... Y me duele! Porque te quiero—Confesó, pero, sin poder hablar más, cerró los ojos.

Se resignó al hecho de que debía qedarse quieto y aguantar.

Sus últimas palabras retmbaron como un eco incansable en su mente.

Hasta que por fin logró entenderlas.

Se detuvo en seco, todavía dentro suyo, orprendido.

—Q-qué?—Susurró, agitado, mirándolo.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. No...

Tragó saliva pesadamente, de repente asqueado de sí mismo por haberlo forzado de aquela manera.

Tembló apenas, abrazándolo, besando innumerables veces su cuello.

Quizás no era el mejor momento para hablar, pero... tenía que hacerlo. En algún momento tendría que hacerlo.

—Perdón.—Murmuró, saliendo delicadamente de su interior, recostándose a su lado—Yo...—Se mordió con fuerza los labios, molesto, incómodo. Odiaba que lo sacasen de su eje de aquella manera—Allen es mi ex, Jano. Cortamos después de sobrevivir a un accidente de tránsito. Por eso tengo esta cicratriz.—Dijo, señalando su pecho, sin animarse a mirarlo.

Dejo de hablar. Creyó que ya había dicho suficiente.

Detestaba tener que hablar de sus cosas privadas, personales.

Kanda había parado. Lo que Jano creía imposible a ese punto había sucedido.

Lo observó echarse a un costado, mientras él gemía de dolor.

Escuchó, tembloroso, su confesión. Comprendió que le había tocado una fibra sensible al preguntar por aquel Allen.

Supo que "Allen", significaba muchas cosas para Kanda.

Se reprochó el haber sido irrespetuoso con su recuerdo.

—Kanda...—Giró para sostenerse sobre sus manos, encima suyo, mirándolo a los ojos—Me perdonás? No quería hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso.—Lo besó con suavidad sobre los labios y tomó su mano, apoyando los dedos sobre la cicatriz.—Cuando era chico, estaba en el taller de mi papá y—Suspiró, triste—me cayó una sierra en la cara. No me acuerdo de cómo pasó. Había mucha sangre y...—Creyó encontrar una luminosidad en aquella oscura memoria—Lavi... Lavi tenía... los dos ojo fijos en mí... los dos...—le rodó una lágrimá por la cara, mientras repetía espantado—ojos...

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería recordar más.

Abrazó a Kanda, hipando, y le besó el cuello.

El mayor lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendo contenerlo, acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos.

De modo que su pequeño Jano también tenía un recuerdo que prefería olvidar...

Suspiró, sorprendéndose un poco cuando escuchó un nombre muy particular salir de sus labios. Le secó las lágrimas, algo confundido, dejando que su ser entero se relajara cuando el más joven le besó el cuello.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, pensando qué debería decir a continuación.

—Cómo conocés a Lavi?—Preguntó al fin, sin poder contener más su curiosidad—Qué es Lavi de vos?—E inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Sonaba casi como si estuviera celoso.

Pero no podía evitarlo. De verdad quería saber todo sobre ese chico, porque también estaba comenzando a quererlo. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, eso era más que seguro. No obstance, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia, a su cuerpo recostado a su lado en la cama, a sus besos, sus preguntas, peticiones, bromas. Se había acostumbrado a él y punto. Y ahora lo quería. Lo quería a su lado y que no se fuera; y sin embargo su orgullo y temperamento no le permitían expresarlo en voz alta.

Además, había un pequeño gran problema:

Allen.

Porque sabía bien que no lo había superado. Que tal vez jamás lo haría.

Se tensó, incómodo, levantándose de la cama.

Cambió de tema a lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Voy a ducharme.—dijo—Querés venir conmigo?

Jano lo miró fijo, haciendo que se diera cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir.

—N-nada...

Se fue sin más, avergonzado, mordiéndose la lengua.

Cuando volvió, Jano estaba agendando su número en su celular.

Ese idiota.


	13. Ch 13: My go-to Happy Place

**Chapter 13: My go-to-happy-place**

Aah... Qué alegría da la ignorancia...

Qué bueno era ser chico y apenas preocuparse por las cosas.

No como Jano.

Jano...

Un día de verano, uno cualquiera, su abuelo le avisó que esa tarde iban a venir unos amigos de la familia. Yo suspiré, como odiaba las visitas adultas, tener que mantener conversaciones que no me importaban.

Pronto, los tuve en la puerta.

Traté de que mi saludo no sonara muy decaído, no fuese que el abuelo me retara por ser grosero.

Una mujer bajita y pelirroja trataba de hacer que su hijo me saludara, pero él se quedó mirándome, con miedo.

No recordaba nada del hospital que me decían. Me contaron que hace unos años me habían llevado a verlo cuando nació. Habría estado durmiendo, porque de seguro habría recordado a un bebé con los ojos así.

Jano. De 5 años.

Si. Nuestro primer encuentro fue de todo menos mágico.

Empezaron a traerlo más seguido, esperando que nos volviésemos amigos. Por lo que yo estaba obligado a llevarlo conmigo a todos lados y a jugar con él.

Fue un verano que avanzó muy lento.

Cierta vez me encontró escondido contra una esquina del patio de casa, llorando.

No soportaba esa palabra.

—Conejito...

Qué? Ahora el pendejo se burla de mi?

—Andate! Quiero estar solo!

Odiaba esa puta palabra. Odiaba que me llamaran "conejo". Por qué no podían dejarme tranquilo?!

—Pero...

"Juro que si seguís hablando te-"

—A mi me gustan mucho los conejos...

Y esa sinceridad me perforó el alma. Cómo alguien puede desarrollar un afecto tan puro por alguien tan distante como yo lo había sido con él? Creo que solo los niños son capaces de semejante cosa.

—Los conejos son lindos. Como vos, Lavi. Así que ya no llores, si?

Y pasó a significar otra cosa. La palabra "conejo". Y también Jano.

Con el tiempo maduré. Empecé a querer otras cosas. Pero siempre quise a Jano, solo que ahora lo quería de otra manera. Quería más de él que simplemente su amistad.

Quiero todo de él.

Era mi secreto.

Un tonto secreto.

Porque Jano tenía un secreto, a su vez.

Uno que compartió conmigo, y me hizo aferrarme a él aún más.

Jano nunca fue libre. Nunca fue ignorante. Y nunca había tenido alegrías de chico aparte de mí.

No me parece justo que Jano crezca sin haber sido feliz, por lo menos una vez, primero.

Por eso quiero protegerlo.

Quiero que una ignorancia temporal le traiga una felicidad.

Así fue como decidí amarlo.

Entonces... Por qué... Por qué insiste tanto en ver la cicatriz?


End file.
